Kyuubi's Curse
by KsNandS
Summary: October 10th, just an ordinary day to most people in Konoha. Sakura thought it was a normal day also. But Naruto is discovered missing. When she finds him, she learns a horrible secret he kept all these years! The Curse, of Kyuubi!AU.oneshot DmnNaru&Saku!


Hello. The next chapter to "Naruto's High School Dilemma!" is being written write now. I would also like to say that this one-shot is a Birthday present to _**Starfire99 **_so I hope that you all wish him a happy birthday! Well, enjoy this story.

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Sakura-Hello!**_

_**K'sN&S-Today is a special day today.**_

_**Sakura-Today? What do you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-It's October the tenth today.**_

_**Sakura-But there's nothing special happening on a normal October day that I'm aware about…**_

_**K'sN&S-(eyes widen and mouth drops open)**_

_**Sakura-What? Did I say something wrong?**_

_**K'sN&S-I'm just…shocked that you don't know about today…**_

_**Sakura-Is there something that special for it to be today?**_

_**K'sN&S-Yeah, it's a very, VERY special day today. **_

_**Sakura-Okay, then what's the occasion?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well…on this day, the Fourth Hokage had a child…**_

_**Sakura-So it's the Fourth Hokage's childs' birthday?**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes, and on this day a demon rampaged through Konoha, attempting to destroy everything in the village.**_

_**Sakura-I heard about that also.**_

_**K'sN&S-Have you also heard about the part where the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon within his newborn, infant son.**_

_**Sakura-Whoa, I never knew that it was his child that the demon was sealed in…**_

_**K'sN&S-The Fourth Hokage, then after sealing the demon within his son died…do you know who the Fourths son is?**_

_**Sakura-(shakes her head) No, I don't think I know…**_

_**K'sN&S-You've been with this boy almost all of your life. You know him very well because of his loud and abnormal behavior. **_

_**Sakura-Loud and Abnormal, Loud and Abnormal, Loud and Abnormal, Loud and Abno-(Eyes widen and looks at me)**_

_**K'sN&S-(smiles) You know him for his big heart and willingness to do anything to earn the respect of any person he meets. And finally, he's the one who had a…(Whispers in Sakura's ear) Crush on you when you both were younger…**_

_**Sakura-I-I-It's N-N-N…**_

_**K'sN&S-Yep, it's his birthday today, and n this day-**_

_**Sakura-(Runs away to somewhere)**_

_**K'sN&S-ON THIS DAY THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A CURSE THAT THE KYUUBI HAS ON… She seemed not to hear me…(Looks at the sky and sighs) Well, only time will tell when she knows the truth…of the Kyuubi's curse…**_

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and I never will. But I own my own lemons, blood-lines, my OC, my body, and this story and one last word…HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE99!! ENJOY!

Sakura was sleeping as the suns ray shone on her skin, shining the beautiful light and causing her to shift under the covers. She groaned as she woke up to the suns rays, claiming victory over her sleep, and yawned. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out and sighed. She looked outside, a little groggy still, and heard people bustling and children playing and laughing. She smiled as the it was a beautiful October day. Weather in the leaf village was quite warm on some days in October. She felt like today was just as special than any day, for some odd reason.

She carelessly tossed the thought aside and jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and hopping into the shower and activating the water. She let the warm water rinse her body as she wet her hair. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo in the corner of the shower stall and started to wash her hair with fresh smelling, strawberry scented shampoo. The scent of the strawberry shampoo tickled her nose and she sighed. She rinsed her hair and grabbed a wash cloth and some soap, and started to wash her body, then rinsing it. After she had washed her body she strolled out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry off. As she dried off she looked in the mirror as her figure appeared. Sakura Haruno, in her years of growing up had turned into a beautiful young female and a strong ninja of Konoha, thanks to Tsunade, current Hokage of Konoha, trained her. She saw her own body within the mirror image and smiled. She had a beautiful body, and the first time a certain Hyper-active Knuckle-Headed ninja saw her, he literally howled at her sexy figure. She giggled at the thought of him doing that again. She sighed and started to think about the time when he had gotten back, which was over a few months ago. He had turned out so handsome, and was still his old self as he used to be. Sakura was even sure that his personality was starting to rub off on his baby brother, and she sighed and shook her head.

"Those two, if one wasn't enough the other one had to come." She said with a giggle. It was a very, VERY amusing time when she was with those two. She remembered all the times when they both pulled pranks on the villagers, never getting caught even once. The 18 year old was the master-mind and the little 10 year old was his trainee. She couldn't believe that they were related, by blood. Ever since that little boy came to the village the Hyper-active ninja was raring to do anything for the boy for the first week. She remembered seeing his face when he found out that he had a little brother. And since then, those two were having the time of their lives pulling pranks, eating ramen, and going on missions.

She laughed at the thought of what would happen today and dried the rest of her body off. Sakura then got dressed in her ninja gear. She wore a red t-shirt with a circle symbol stitched onto both sides of her very, VERY short sleeves, symbolizing her clan. She then wore black spandex shorts that hugged her thighs tightly, and then wore a pink skirt over it. On her arms, at her elbows, she wore pink arm bands. She smiled at her appearance and put her headband on, tying her hair back. She thought about what they were going to do today, the two trouble-some twins. She giggled at the thought and walked into the bathroom again and started to brush her teeth, then headed downstairs. Her mother was humming a tune as she cooked breakfast, while her father was reading the paper while taking a sip of his hot, morning coffee, dressed in his ANBU ninja gear.

"Morning!" Sakura said cheerily. Sakura's mother looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning sweetie, sit down and I'll serve you some breakfast." Her mother said. Sakura nodded and took a seat across from her father.

"Morning dad." She said cheerily. The man put down his paper and smiled at her.

"Morning sweet-heart, how'd you sleep last night?" Her father asked. Sakura tilted her head to the said and shrugged.

"I slept okay last night. Although for some reason I can't help that today is…is…is-" She choked on her words, and her father tried answering her.

"Odd?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "Maybe today is a bit different?" Her father asked. Sakura nodded and her father thought harder. While he was racking his brain Sakura's mother served them both a plate of eggs with bacon and a side of toast and a glass of orange juice. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks mom…" Sakura said sweetly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Her mother said. "Now eat up you two!" She said smiling brightly. Sakura and her father didn't waste time putting away the eggs bacon and toast, the downing the orange juice as they ate their meal.

"Ahh!" Sakura's father sighed smiling. He got up and kissed Mrs. Haruno.

"Have a good day dear." Sakura's mother said.

"Alright dear, I will. And you have a good day to Sakura." Mr. Haruno said and kissed his daughter on the cheek before putting on his mask and disappearing. Sakura giggled and got up and grabbed her and her fathers empty plates and put them on the counter next to her mother to wash.

"I'm going to be heading out to mom." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay dear, be careful out there." Sakura's mother said. Sakura nodded and started running for the door. "And don't talk to strangers!" Mrs. Haruno shouted after her.

"Okay mom, I love you bye!" She shouted back and ran out the door. Mrs. Haruno sighed and shook her head. She then looked at her calendar and sighed again and started to wash the plates.

"So it's that one day of the year already. The day when the Kyuubi attacked the village." She said as she washed the dishes. Thoughts of a certain child started to run through her mind, wondering what would happen to her daughter. "Please be safe out there Sakura, my daughter. For only Kami knows what will happen today, and how _he_ will affect your future." She said as she washed the dishes.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was walking down the dirt road, seeing loads of people on the road also. Some from other places and carrying large bags loaded with good, and some chatting with other people. She looked at the sky today, and looked forward. She smiled as she saw Kishimaru walking down the street, but something was wrong. The boy seemed to be searching for something, and it was pretty urgent at the moment as the small boy look in barrels. She ran up to the boy and greeted him.

"Hi Kishimaru, what'cha looking for?" Sakura asked. The small boy looked at her and smiled.

"Oh hi Sakura. Hey, have you seen big brother around today?" Kishiamru asked looking around. Sakura looked at the boy, seeing him wearing his natural uniform. He wore the usual, just like Naruto always did. He wore a sapphire cloak that extended all the way down to his ankles with white bands around the head, arm, and the bottom of his cloak. He had his gray hair braded on both sides as the two long strands hung down from the top of his head, down to the sides of his face that were braded with small orange brades. An don his right arm was an orange bandana, brighter than the sun and on the other arm was a Konoha headband, telling everyone that he passed the academy, and was apart of Naruto, his big brother, Sakura, and Sai's team, the first four squad team in history! And those all natural sapphire sharp eyes that told everyone he was the container of the Sheichibi.

"Sorry Kishimaru, but I haven't seen Naruto at all today. I just got out of my house. Why is there something wrong?" Sakura asked. The small boy looked up at her, but she still couldn't see his mouth. The top of his cloak made it hard for people to see his smiles, even when the small boy craned his neck. The smiles were often very mysterious as people would sometimes say.

"Oh, well I was looking for him at his apartment, but I haven't found him yet." The small boy explained. Sakura cocked her right eyebrow in suspicion.

"He's not in his apartment? Then where could he be?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru shrugged and looked around, worry filling his eyes to the brim that something bad happened to his big brother. Sakura saw the worry and hugged the boy. Wherever Naruto was not present, Kishimaru ALWAYS, worried about him. It was like a brotherly bond they both shared.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will be fine, wherever he's at right now." Sakura comforted looking at the small boy. Kishimaru looked at her, but worry plagued his eyes still. Sakura frowned slightly and looked around. "Well, if it makes you happy Kishimaru, I can help you find him if you want." Sakura offered. The boys eyes immediately lit up like suns, shining brighter than a freshly peeled orange.

"THANKS SAKURA!!" The small boy shouted and hugged her tightly again. Sakura giggled and Kishimaru let go of her and the two started to walk around the village, trying to find Naruto, wherever he was. They walked around, looking in barrels and in stores. They even tried looking at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, but all Teuchi said was.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him today at all. Pretty weird if you ask me, usually he's here from morning till almost noon, snacking in his free time." Teuchi said. Sakura sighed and looked at Kishimaru. The boy's head was hung low, and Sakura and Teuchi looked at each other.

"Well, could you think of any other place that he would be at?" Sakura asked. Teuchi thought.

"Well, you could check the training ground if you want, maybe he's there." The Ramen specialist answered. Sakura looked at Kishimaru and the boy was already running off to the grounds. Sakura ran after him.

"Thanks Teuchi, see ya around!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, the least you could do is have something to eat!" The man shouted after. Teuchi sighed and looked at Ayame, who was working. The man sighed and got back to work. Sakura was having hard time keeping up with Kishimaru. The boy was faster than a speeding Kunai! Sakura panted as she ran, and then started to pump chakra into her legs. She, but slowly, started to gain on the little boy as they both streaked through Konoha. They both reached the gates and ran all the way to the training grounds. Sakura panted heavily as she reached the grounds, right behind Kishimaru. They both looked around, but unfortunately, saw no sign of Naruto or any orange and black jumpsuit. Kishimaru hung his head and Sakura put an arm on his shoulder. The small boy looked up at her, seeing the worry within her eyes to.

"Where's my big brother?" The boy asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Sakura answered, hurting that she couldn't tell Kishimaru where Naruto was. If she knew, she would gladly tell the boy, and watch as he ran like a shooting star towards his brother…but sadly, she had no idea where Naruto was. "C'mon Kishimaru, lets keep checking." Sakura said and held the boys small hands. He nodded and they both walked away from the training grounds. As they neared the gates, Sakura felt like something was wrong, and that it was related to Naruto's bizarre disappearance. But, she couldn't help that today was…special for some reason. She sighed and looked down at Naruto's sibling. She could feel worry emanating off the boy. She knew Kishimaru loved his brother very, VERY much, and she would hate to see him worried, or cry for that matter of fact. But, she would help him, and as long as the boy was happy, she was happy. She just kept walking with the boy, until they spotted Konohamaru, walking along the dirt roads. "HEY! KONOHAMARU!" Sakura shouted. The boy saw her and smiled, then ran over to her.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Kishimaru, what's up?" Konohamaru asked.

"Not much, just trying to find Naruto is all." Sakura answered. Konohamaru looked at her quizzically.

"You mean you haven't seen nor heard of Naruto at all today?" Konohamaru asked. Sakura shook her head and Kishimaru sighed.

"I tried checking his apartment, and found it was unlocked and went in. I checked everywhere, but Big brother was no where to be found." Kishimaru said. Konohamaru looked at the boy. Konohamaru and Kishimaru were excellent friends! They hung out with Naruto everyday!

"Well Kishimaru, Sakura…" Konohamaru started. They both looked at him. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL NEED HELP! MOEGI!UDON!" Konohamaru shouted. Then out of no where Udon and Moegi appeared in a puff of smoke by Konohamaru.

Yeah Konohamaru?" Udon asked straightening out his glasses. Konohamaru looked at the both of them.

"Okay guys! Narutos missing and we're going to help Sakura and Kishimaru help find him." Konohamaru said.

"Naruto's missing!?" Moegi and Udon shouted. Konohamaru nodded.

"Oh poor Naruto, I hope he's doing okay." Moegi said worried. Konohamaru sighed and nodded.

"Okay guys, lets go find him!" Konohamaru shouted. The other two shouted "right!" and Konohamaru turned towards Sakura and Kishimaru. They both nodded.

"Okay, But I think that it would be better if we all split up and searched in different directions." Sakura explained. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon nodded. They all looked at Kishimaru, who was already running in their opposite directions. They all watched and looked at each other. Sakura sighed and the other three looked at each other and then spread out in different directions without saying another word. Sakura sighed and looked at the sky, very worried about Naruto. She looked at the ground and then jumped off to go find Naruto.

_With Kishimaru_

Kishimaru jumped on the roof-tops, looking around to see if he could find his brother. He then jumped onto another roof-top and searched around, standing there. His keen eyes detected nothing, and jumped away to another roof-top. He desperately searched more and more to see if he could find any sign of Naruto, but failed as he saw nothing. As he jumped from roof to roof he kept thinking.

"_Something bad might have happened to big brother." _Kishimaru kept retorting to himself, which only made the small boy leap faster and faster from roof to roof, searching desperately for his older brother.

_With Moegi_

Moegi jumped from roof to roof. She searched in the western wing of the massive village. It was, apparently harder to find a boy in orange than she thought. She jumped off of a roof and landed on the ground and then broke put into a run. She panted as she searched, and all the while she was thinking.

"_Oh, I hope nothing bad happened to Naruto, it's not like him to go missing like this. I hope we find him soon." _She kept repeating in her head.

_With Udon_

Udon ran through the eastern wing of the village as his head went from side to side, scanning the grounds of the village with his specs. He sighed as he jumped onto a roof top and started to chakra sprint, moving at a lightning speed pace. He kept thinking about his boss and what happened to him.

"_C'mon boss, I know you're around here somewhere…where are you?" _He kept thinking to himself, and only continued his search.

_With Konohamaru_

Konohamaru searched in the southern wing of the village. He jumped into a shaded area and made a hand-sign.

"Sexy jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted, and soon transformed into a beautiful woman in a plume of smoke. She had a beautiful black silk dress on. Then the female Konohamaru saw her first victim. He was a young man about in his teens. Although he wasn't like Naruto because he just wore blue. He had a nice tan with a blue ninja suit and pants, along with a chunin leaf ninja vest. He had a head-band on his head, while he sported black hair in an odd fashion, kind of a bit like Naruto's, only a bit more…wavy. Konohamaru smirked and came out of his hiding spot. "Hey you, cutie!" Konohamaru said in a feminine voice. The teen looked and his eyes bulged out of his head while his mouth dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. Konohamaru winked at him. "Hey you, come over here, I need to ask you a question." She said smiling. The teen darted over to the feminine Konohamaru. Konohamaru giggled girlishly and the teen's eyes bulged again as he saw how big her boobies were.

"W-W-What's your question Beautiful?" The man drooled. Konohamaru giggled.

"I was wondering if you've seen a boy named Naruto, can you please help me?" Konohamaru asked putting her finger to her lips and acting innocent. The teen thought and sighed and shook his head. Konohamaru sighed and then poofed. The teen watched as a little boy appeared out of the smoke. "Well that was a bust, but thanks for helping me." Konohamaru said and jumped on a roof-top and began to run again. The teen was devastated and shouted to the sky.

"WHY DOES THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!?" The teen asked. Konohamaru sprinted along the houses, looking for Naruto. All the while thoughts brewed in his mind.

"_C'mon boss, where are you?" _Konohamaru thought and kept searching.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was searching in the northern wing, and knew Kishimaru was checking the central part of town. She searched aimlessly for Naruto, worry filled her eyes to the brim. She looked left and right, trying to find the hyper active ninja, but she failed. She started to wonder what happened to him, and as her thoughts about the villagers killing him entered her mind, and that made her sprint faster and faster as she pumped chakra into her legs.

"_Oh Naruto, where have you gone? Where are you? Please Naruto, please come back wherever you are, I-I-I miss you already right now. I-I-I need you around with me." _She thought aloud, and while she was thinking, her feelings for him were increasing as she missed that blond haired idiot that she always…loved? Why was she feeling this way? What was making her feel this way? Was she developing a love for him that she never knew she could muster? She had been cruel to him in the past, and in his past he was never loved, the way she was. Tears made their way to her eyes as she thought of what the villagers might have done with him. She searched more and more, but found no sign of the blond 17 year old boy. She panted hard as she kept running from roof to roof, and then jumped on the ground and broke out into a dash. She ran all the way to the tower and ran inside, then got to the Hokage's door. She pounded on the door with her fists. "LET ME IN, LET ME IN!" Sakura shouted.

"Come in!" She heard from the side. Sakura bashed opened the door and Tsunade looked up, only to see her student exhausted, panting, and eyes red from crying. Tsunade got up and walked over to the girl and looked at her. "Sakura, what's gotten into you, you look like you've lost something so important you need it. What's wrong?" Tsunade asked hr student as she wrapped Sakura in a hug. Sakura sighed and had never been so worried in her life. She had been searching for the whole afternoon for Naruto.

"Master, Naruto's gone. He's gone and I can't find him anywhere, I've looked all over the village." Sakura explained. Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at her student.

"What? You haven't seen Naruto all this afternoon?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head, and wiped her tears away. Tsunade looked at her student._ "So, she's finally worried about him to the point where she can no longer survive without the idiot. I knew she would develop feelings for him some day." _Tsunade concluded. The woman sighed and looked at Sakura, staring at her. "How long have you been searching for him? Are you alone?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at her.

"I've been searching all afternoon, and Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Kishimaru are out there searching right now." Sakura explained. Tsunade just stared at her, and then smiled. Sakura go confused as she sniffed. "What's wrong, why are you smiling? Losing Naruto isn't funny!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Tsunade chuckled as Sakura just stared at her. The woman sat down in her chair, still smiling, which turned into a smirk. Sakura started to get angrier by the second.

"Calm down Sakura, I'm not laughing because Naruto's gone." Tsunade said. Sakura gave a small gasp and looked at her master. "I'm smiling because you're finally feeling for the boy." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened and she gulped.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm just looking out for him like a friend should." Sakura explained. Tsunade shook her head.

"Face it Sakura, you've stood to the point to where you cannot survive without Naruto being there with you. You're finally developing feelings for him." She said. Sakura looked at her master in awe. She hung her head, and thought. Was it true? Did she actually worry about him so much, and with her being around him all of the time…had she developed feelings, special feelings for the blond teenager? She always knew he was handsome, and funny, maybe stupid, idiotic, and immature at times…but his heart was bigger than his, well almost, his stomach. Naruto had a good heart and all he wanted to do was share it with Sakura. And all she was doing, all this time she was just ripping it into two pieces, sharing the other half with that emotional bastard Sasuke. In fact, he promised her a lot of things, and what had she done? She had shunned him from existence, as if she and Sasuke were the only ones there, besides Kakashi at least. She felt painful guilty flow through her body, that her hands were shaking like scared puppies huddling in a corner. She had grown to love him, not the love-like him, but the love-love him. It was true, she could never live without him, and for some reason, still, the day felt special, like it was a different day.

Like this day was the day Naruto only celebrated by himself, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had to find him and say she was sorry for all those years she had been a bitch to him…she had to find him so she could……love him, love him to the brim of death over life! SHE HAD TO DO THIS, NO MATTER HOW HARD OR WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WERE! SHE HAD TO FIND HIM AND LOVE HIM TILL THE DAY SHE DIED! SHE WAS GOING TO FIND HIM AND……AND……SHOW HIM SHE LOVED HIM! Sakura got over her crying and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm going out. I have to find my man now." Sakura said sternly and walked out the door. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow as a devilish smirk crossed her face.

"Watch out Naruto, Sakura's coming for you." Tsunade said as she looked out of the window, seeing her student streaking into the village.

_With Sakura_

Sakura streaked through the village as she searched for Naruto. She looked ahead, and saw Kishimaru with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. She, like a gust of wind, gracefully skid over to them. She looked to see that Kishimaru had his head hung, while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon looked to be scared out of their minds. She saw the fear within the three team members.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you've all just seen a ghost." Sakura asked. They all looked at her, pale white faces, looking like opals, pale, white, blurry, foggy, brittle opals.

"W-W-We saw h-h-h-him." Konohamaru said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"What? You saw who?" Sakura asked, a bit confused that she was not seeing the point.

"W-We saw his evil, blood red, eyes." Udon said shivering. Sakura gulped.

"W-Who is it?" Sakura asked, a bit more frightened that this thing was out there.

"He was, different…not like a good d-d-different, but a s-s-scary different." Konohamaru said shivering. Sakura's eyes widened as she knew who they were now talking about. There was only one, and one person who could look like that, with blood red eyes.

"Y-You can't mean N-N-N-N-" She stuttered and Kishimaru spoke, looking at her.

"Yes Sakura, we saw big brother. He was hiding out into the forest when we saw him. He looked so scary Sakura (sniff) I don't even (sob) know if he's my b-b-big brother (sniff) anymore!" Kishimaru shouted at the end and completely broke down in front of them all, covering his eyes. Sakura bent down and wrapped the boy in a hug. Hearing the boy cry was like hell if he was sad. Kishimaru had a lot of emotion, just like Naruto and when the boy broke down with his brother around…Naruto would comfort him like the older brother he was. If someone made Kishimaru cry while Naruto was around, look out! You were probably staring death, face to face when you were the one who made Kishimaru cry, when Naruto saw it. Sakura comforted the small boy by rocking him back and forth, whispering comforting sounds in his ears.

"It's okay Kishimaru, I'll get your brother back…just tell me where you saw him, okay?" Sakura said gently. Kishimaru sniffed cutely and looked up at her. She stared into his sapphire eyes as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"W-W-We saw him in the forest, not to far from the village. He was near Mount Takamaru when we saw him." Kishimaru said. Sakura smiled and then nodded. She got up and looked at them all.

"Okay you four, go ahead and go play, I'm going now." Sakura said. Kishimaru grabbed her arm. She looked behind her with her mouth open in the shape of an 'o.'

"I don't wanna play right now…I wanna help find my big brother." Kishimaru said. Sakura looked at him, and then at Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, who stared in awe.

"But this is too dangerous for you Kishimaru. Naruto could be-" Sakura could not finish as Kishimaru had interrupted her.

"I don't care! I wanna help find my big brother, no matter what!" Kishimaru shouted. Sakura and the other three just stood there in awe. Sakura looked at Konohamaru, who was jus staring at Kishimaru, along with Moegi and Udon. Sakura turned her shock into a smile. Kishimaru looked at her, along with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, who were a bit surprised to see her smiling. Sakura bent down and put her hand on Kishimaru's shoulder.

"So, you want to come with me to find your big brother, is that right?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"And we wanna come to Sakura." Konohamaru said giving a thumbs up. Sakura looked at the boy and Moegi and Udon seemed to agree to, giving a thumbs up also. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay team, lets go find Naruto." Sakura stated.

"YEAH!" The other four shouted. Sakura giggled, as they all reminded her of Naruto when he was younger and at the age he is now. She nodded and they copied and then jumped away. Sakura was in the front, Kishimaru was in back of Sakura, then Moegi, Konohamaru and then Udon as they jumped from roof to roof.

"Kishimaru," Sakura started. The small boy looked back.

"Yeah Sakura?" Kishimaru asked.

"What did Naruto look like when you first saw him?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru looked at her and Konohamaru nodded. Kishimaru sighed, and Sakura knew it had to be bad.

'Well, if you really want to know," Kishimaru started, looking at her. Sakura had seriousness roused in her eyes as the boy gulped. "big brother was not like he was…he looked like a…a…a-" Kishimaru had a hard time as he choked on his words. Sakura knew it had to be something bad.

"Well, what did he look like?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and looked at her as the wind grazed through their hair. Kishimaru turned, not looking at her and said it.

"…A demonic human…" He said. Sakura's eyes immediately went wide and looked behind her to see that Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon sighed and nodded. She could not believe it…Naruto, a demon? How did this happen? Sakura felt uneasy as she would soon be seeing…Demon Naruto… They arrived at the gates and headed out to Mt. Takamaru, that just lay in the horizon, as it was still sunlight outside. They all looked at the giant mountain, and nodded then sprinted as fast as they could, without trying to rip the muscles in their legs. As they ran their hearts beat with the up-most intensity. They thought how Naruto might react to them being there with him, and they had to be careful. They looked ahead of them, seeing the peak in the distance, and looking around to see if they could find Naruto in their sights. But they found nothing, and just kept running towards the mountain.

As they got closer, they all could feel an eerie chakra that just screamed 'death' at them, and they knew it had to be Naruto nearby and just kept going, n matter how much they wanted to turn back. Sakura and Kishimaru started to go faster and faster, while Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon kept up with them, which made that a bit difficult, but the three managed. As they sprinted the sun was starting to set in the horizon as the stars slowly, one by one, came out to play in the midst of their master, the moon. The group was getting tired as the approached the giant mountain. They reached the foot of the mountain 30 minutes later, and the stars were already coming out faster as the sun sank beneath the world. They stopped at the foot and sat down on the ground, the chakra signature stronger than before, scaring the living shit out of all of them, except Kishimaru who was used to being around his demonic brother, since he had the Sheichibi dwelling inside him. Sakura looked around, but found no sign of Naruto. Sakura sighed and looked at al of them and stood up.

"Okay guys, lets start checking around okay?" Sakura asked. They all nodded and dispersed, walking around and checking in bushes. Behind rocks and boulders, and behind and in, some, trees.

_3 hours later_

The group had checked everywhere and still found no sign of Naruto. It was dark and about 9:30 at night. Sakura sighed and looked at them, seeing the disappointment in their faces, especially Kishimaru's. It hurt her to see her friends so down, and she sighed.

"Kishimaru, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon," Sakura started. They looked at her. She gave them all a sweet smile. "You all should return to the village, I'll keep checking." Sakura said. Their eyes widened.

"But Sakura, we haven't found-" Konohamaru stopped when Sakura hushed him with a wave of her finger.

"I know, but I'll finish. I'm going to find Naruto whether it takes me all night to do. You all, should be in bed, resting like regular leaf Shinobi and Kunoichi." Sakura said. They looked at each other and then at Sakura, who reassured them with a smile.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Moegi asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay, please find Naruto soon. We can't live without him, he's or boss." Moegi stated.

"I won't Moegi, and you three makes sure Kishimaru gets home okay, alright?" Sakura asked looking at Team Konohamaru. They nodded and looked at Kishimaru, who seemed to be taking his failure harder than them.

"It's okay Kishimaru, everybody fails." Udon said. Kishimaru looked at him and sighed.

"I know…but I want to stay and-" Kishimaru stopped when Sakura shushed him with her finger.

"Go home, your brother would want you to listen, wouldn't he?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru nodded, and she did have a point. The little squirt always listened to his brother.

"Okay." Kishimaru said and Sakura smiled. The four started to walk off when Kishimaru turned around and looked at Sakura and said, "Just bring my big brother home Sakura, wherever he may be, please." Kishimaru said before disappearing in the bushes. Sakura nodded and looked around. They already check the entire area around the mountain, and Sakura couldn't find any other place to look, until she craned her neck upwards. Her eyes widened as she now knew where to go. She started towards the wall and then scaled up it, using chakra in her feet to climb. She felt the chakra get stronger and stronger as she climbed up more and more. She reached a ledge that had a small cavern within it. It was small, but it could hold Naruto at least. She checked it, but no luck as it was completely empty. She stepped outside and looked up.

"He must be farther up here." Sakura said. She then started to climb up more, coming to other cliffs and ledges, but Naruto was no where to be seen on them at all. Sakura finally reached the summit, where the signature was strongest she could ever feel. She looked around, but only saw that it was just an ordinary ground. It was a circular shape with lots of rocks and big stones that looked like they were at least 10 feet high. Sakura looked around, but didn't see Naruto. She sighed and looked to see that there were a lot of rocks around. She started to check behind them to see if she could find Naruto. She check behind all of them and was about to give up, when she saw a, particularly huge boulder, that was flat and standing straight up, pointing upward in the sky. She gulped as she neared the rock, sensing the signature larger than what she would ever think she'd feel in her life… She started to get scared as she got right up near the rock. Slowly she peeked around the corner, her eyes closed shut as she did so. Finally when she was at the right position she opened her emerald eyes, and they widened bigger than dinner plates. Sitting up against the rock, was him. She observed him and saw that he had ears sticking out of the sides of his face, where his regular ears once were, and they were pierced on both sides. She saw the darkened whiskers, the mauling blond spiky hair, and then the blood-red tail that swayed calmly. Sakura gulped as he sighed.

"**I know you're there, Sakura. I could sense your chakra from down the mountain." **Naruto said demonically. Sakura gulped as she turned around the corner. Naruto looked at her, and she turned pale as her heart skipped 10 beats. Her emerald eyes, meeting his blood-red orbs. Sakura gulped.

"N-N-Naruto, is t-t-that you?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"**Unfortunately. Just yell, curse, and beat me already." **Naruto said. Sakura gasped and her eyes widened more. She looked at him, seeing the loneliness welled within his eyes. Sakura felt her eyes tearing up as she looking sorrowfully into Naruto's bloody eyes. Sakura, without a second thought, ran over to him and jumped into his lap and engulfed him into a hug. Naruto, demonic, partly-evil, and a happy kill-joy, was astonished by this sudden act of movement. Sakura cried into his black and orange jacket. Naruto was about to mistake her for someone else before she looked up at him. He still had his handsome face, except for the black circles around both his eyes, and mouth, making him look like a fox demon, just like Kyuubi. She took her hand and touched his face feeling the soft skin.

"N-Naruto…what in Kami's name happened to you?" Sakura asked as she caressed his face gently with her naked hand. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"**This is what happens on my birthday Sakura." **Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened as those words echoed into her ears.

"Y-Your birthday?" Sakura asked astonished. Naruto nodded.

"**Unfortunately. I always turn into this…this fucking blood-lusting, blood-thirsty demon beast!" **Naruto shouted in anger as his eyes turned into slits. He gripped his head and Sakura hugged him, tears soaking his jacket. **"I wish this would just go away Sakura! I just wish this would all go away…" **Naruto said as he began…sobbing, and crying? Sakura felt the tears on her head and looked up, to see Naruto, shedding tears. Sakura watched as the tears came, and fell upon her face.

"Oh Naruto, you shouldn't be sad on your birthday. It's a time when we get to enjoy that you're getting older, and more mat-" Sakura was cut off as Naruto shouted words she never thought she'd hear in her entire life.

"**I HATE MY BIRTHDAY! I WISH I WAS NEVER EVEN BORN! I WANT THIS ALL TO END RIGHT NOW!" **He said between breaths, his eyes clenched shut. Sakura was stunned…paralyzed…petrified…pale as an opal without lust or gleam. **"THIS (breath) FUCKING DEMON IS WHAT MAKES ME LIKE THIS ON EVERYONE OF MY BIRTHDAYS! I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THIS…(pant)…NOW YOU KNOW WHY I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN SAKURA! IT'S BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS LIKE THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY!"** Naruto exploded. Sakura felt hurt as these words echoed into her ears. Naruto looked at her, seeing her hurting as she clenched her heart. **"Why are you (sob) crying? It's me that (sniff) needs to let out his feelings once in a while. I just want this day to end so I can go back to being me."** The poor boy said hoarsely. Sakura looked into his red, bloody eyes.

"Naruto…y-y-you shouldn't say such things on your birthday." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and then at the sky.

"**I just wish I wasn't born……why did my father have to seal Kyuubi in me, why?" **Naruto asked. Sakura took this chance to speak.

"He…sealed Kyuubi within you so the village would be safe, so that you could be treated like a hero, not the demon itself." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her as she cupped his cheeks. He looked at her in awe as she neared his face to her own. Her face was right near his as she looked into his eyes.

"**S-Sakura? W-What are you doing?" **Naruto asked hoarsely. She grazed her lips over his gently.

"Well, for your information…I'm glad you were born, because…" She stopped and breathed on his skin, making him gulp and breath faster as she finished her sentence slowly, "…I…would…have…never…met…my…one…true…lover." She said and slowly pushed her lips against his, kissing him. Naruto's eyes widened more as Sakura pressed her lips more against his, but she found no reaction and her heart immediately sunk like a ship made with holes on the bottom. Her heart felt like it was being crushed by a rock, a 200 ton rock. She let her lips slip from his, new tears making their way down her cheeks and his own as well, for some odd reason. She sobbed as she got up and started to leave, without saying a word to him. Naruto was stunned. She just kissed him!

"**KIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SHE JUST SHOWED AFFECTION FOR YOU! GO GET'ER NOW!" **Kyuubi shouted angrily that Naruto was letting Sakura walk away.

"_**It's all your fucking fault I'm like this! No wonder she left! It's because I look like you!**_" Naruto shouted back. Kyuubi growled angrily and Naruto scowled at him.

"**YOU STUPID JACKASS! IT'S NOT ME THIS TIME! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE EIGHTEEN NOW AND NEED TO GO AFTER YOUR FIRST MATE! AND YOU JUST LET ONE GET AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR FATHER SEALED ME WITHIN A DUNCE, STUPID, PATHETIC, IDIOT LIKE YOU!"** Kyuubi roared. Naruto backed away from the cage as Kyuubi roared angrily! Naruto gulped. He'd never seen Kyuubi so upset before. Naruto thought…Was Sakura actually falling in love with him? Is that why she kissed him? Was he actually that important to her? All these questions enveloped his brain and he thought he was going to explode any minute! Kyuubi looked upon Naruto and growled, pissed that Naruto wouldn't except Sakura's love. **"Listen to me Kit," **Kyuubi started. Naruto looked up to see the giant fox. **"Sakura is what you've been waiting for all these years, yet you deny her love in the first place. If you ask me she's what you've been wishing for on every single birthday that you had. You'd always wish that someone would love you, and what'd ya know? Sakura's in love with you." **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the giant fox in awe.

"_**So does that mean she's my…" **_Naruto looked at the fox, who motioned him to go on with a swing of his tail. _**"Birthday present?" **_Naruto asked. Kyuubi smirked.

"**Happy Birthday Kit." **Kyuubi said before Naruto was thrust out of the foxes cage. He snapped out of his daze and woke up! He felt…different. He felt…like boning a girl. Not just any girl, his love. He was harder than a brick! He got up and sniffed for Sakura's scent. He located it and his ears and tail erected. He looked in the direction and got on all fours. He then dashed towards the cliff. He jumped off of the mountain and spread his arms out, feeling the wind as he fell downwards. He closed his eyes, and sniffed the air again. He smelled, rain? He looked to see nasty storm clouds, approaching, and fast. He landed on the ground, making a crater due to Kyuubi's power enveloping him. He felt so alive! He growled seductively and then, in a flash, darted like lighting towards the village. He then jumped and started to run across the trees heads, smelling the fresh scent of rain as it tickled his sensitive nose.

He streaked so fast that a wind-sheer erupted from behind him, causing the trees to blow in the direction, and it even caused the storm, which was coming in the direction behind him, to move closer and faster!! Naruto looked behind him only to see the storm coming closer and closer. He didn't want to be a wet rat! He wanted to be a sexy, foxy beast for Sakura! He wanted to makes sure his furry tail was fuzzy enough to get her horny and ready to mumbo with him! He streaked like a shooting star as the village came into sight! He then gave a giant leap and flew high into the air, lightning trying to strike him down. But Naruto's keen senses made him dart like another lightning bolt, away from the storm! He saw the village in his sight and dashed into it, the wind-sheer behind him, hitting the walls and giant gates of the village, but not affecting them one bit. He ran into the village and felt drops of water on his head. He looked up to see it was about to rain. He sniffed the air, and luckily, found the scent. He must've gotten lucky to find Sakura's scent in the rain, like he was born again! He streaked through the village, trying to locate Sakura and to find her. He finally found a strong scent that made his nose scream 'up there dummy!' He looked up to see Sakura, looking out of a window from the top of her house. Naruto grinned, showing his fangs, all ready for Sakura to lick with her tongue and ready to mark her as his love. He then gave a giant leap up to the window. Sakura was just staring out into the village, until she saw Naruto jump right on the window, scaring the living shit out of her!!

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she saw Naruto, at the window. She covered her mouth, but luckily her parents had gone out for the night. She looked to see Naruto looking at her, with a disdainful frown on his face. She tilted her head, and the remembered it was raining! She gasped and unlatched the window and swung it open! Naruto came tumbling in and landed on the floor with a gigantic "THUD!" Sakura gasped again and ran over to him. He sat up and shook his head, wiggling his ears a bit, making a jingling sound with the earrings in his ears. Sakura bent down to his side and looked at him, and he looked at her. She saw the grin he had, with his right eyes shut. Sakura blushed a bit with an innocent smile caressing her face. She saw him looking at her and she gave him a sweet smile. He looked to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink shirt and black pants. She saw his eyes tracing her body, and blushed again, but then snapped out of it. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Naruto supported his body with his hands and used his left hand and wrapped his hand around her hand, then pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked by this sudden action as Naruto licked her bottom lip, hoping she would let his aching tongue within her mouth. Her faced flushed and she closed her eyes, and then let him in. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and roamed like he was a stranger, looking for love.

Naruto and Sakura engaged in a heated, passionate kiss. Sakura let Naruto roam her mouth, and that was just exactly what he did. Naruto then wrapped his tongue around hers, wrestling for dominance. The sound of their lips smacking sounded like fire crackers bursting with fumes of lust! They both separated for air, and Sakura looked at him.

"That was…amazing." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and whispered into her ear.

"**You haven't even seen amazing yet, my sweet, sweet cherry blossom." **He growled into her ear seductively. Sakura's face felt like it had created a new shade of red as she looked at him. Naruto smiled, showing the line around his face. She had to admit though, he did look handsome looking the way he does now. She smiled as Naruto got on one knee, Sakura standing up. She put her hand to the middle of her chest. Naruto gripped her hand with his two hands. **"Sakura, would you please make love with me?" **Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened more as he said this. Her hand started to shake as he kissed it. Her face o astonishment changed into a smile. Naruto looked up at her and saw her smiling face. She got down on her knees and looked at him. She then tackled him to the ground, with him landing with a had "THUD!" again. Her lips were attached to his as she kissed him, like she needed it! He…was her drug, the remedy to her heart aches and pains of sorrow. She separated from him and smiled at him.

"I'd love to share my love with you, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto's mouth opened and he thought he'd yell to his dad "SHE'S GOING TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME DAD!" He smiled and then rolled over, causing her to squeal. He wrapped his legs around her waist and straightened up, looking around.

"**Your parents aren't here, are they?" **Naruto asked, looking around. Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"No, they're out tonight, and you and I have a date in bed." She answered. Naruto looked down at her and smiled. He got off her and scooped her up bridal style. He then walked over to the bed and laid her gently on it. He then got on the bed and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. She looked into his blood red eyes, mesmerizing her to now end.

**WARNING!! LEMON!! WARNING!! LEMON!! WARNING!! LEMON!!**

Naruto got on top of her and looked into her emerald eyes. He bent his neck down and started to suck on her neck slowly, yet a bit rough. Sakura gave her first moan to him, making him harder by the minute. Naruto sucked harder on her neck, almost nearly giving her a hickey. Sakura sighed in pleasure as Naruto continued sucking on her neck. The beating rain pouring down upon the house made it a comfortable atmosphere. Sakura wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Naruto sucked harder on her neck, while placing a few love nips on her soft, silky skin. All the excitement was making his furry tail wag to no end and making his ears twitch, making a jingling sound every time he heard Sakura moan. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and Naruto trailed down her neck with light love kisses, also with small nips to her skin all at once, and an occasional rough suck on her neck. Sakura was enjoying herself so much, that she started to get wet, slowly. Her juices brewed and Naruto could smell it. He smirked and then trailed kissed to her collar bone. He saw this as a perfect place to mark her. His fangs sharpened to where they were razors. He then licked the spot where the small mark was going to go and then at once, sunk his fangs into her soft flesh. Sakura gasped as she felt Naruto's fangs implant into her skin. The pain…was immense and increasing. Sakura felt tears of pain fill her eyes! Naruto sunk his fangs in more and more, then released Kyuubi's chakra through his fangs, causing Sakura to feel and excruciating pain that made her started to slightly scream, but then that scream started to grow like weeds in a garden that have been exposed to magic fertilizer.

Sakura the broke out into a piercing scream that made Naruto cover his ears. Naruto watched, weakly as the mark appeared on her collar bone and then gently took out his teeth. She felt the pain as tears streaked down her face. Naruto licked the blood off and kissed the mark, then licked her tears away and comforted her by licking her lips with his tongue, softly and slowly. Sakura stuck her tongue out and Naruto latched his on there like cotton-lint attached to a static piece of cloth. They both tongue kissed, and Naruto started to stroke her tongue with his own. She gave a small groan as Naruto slithered around her tongue like a serpent. Sakura stopped screaming as Naruto's tongue stroked the sides of her tongue and mouth.

Both of their saliva slithered down Sakura's mouth, while Naruto just kept licking her tongue, like a good little fox/human he was. They both separated, panting a bit from much needed air, although Naruto, with his high stamina, did not need as much air as Sakura did. Naruto looked down to see his saliva drooling over the mark. The mark was shaped like a circle with three tooth marks in the middle of the circle. And on the outside were small lines that stretched out only about 3 centimeters in even sections. Sakura saw the mark as her eyes widened and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, then used his claws on his right hand and started to cut her shirt down the middle, slowly. Sakura watched as her shirt was cut down and tossed away into the room somewhere without a care in the world. He gazed at her pink bra and smirked.

"**Looks like this is gunna have to come off, eh Sakura?" **Naruto asked in a teasing seductive voice. Sakura blushed at his tone and felt herself brewing more and more as time passed. Naruto then used his teeth and cut the middle of the bra, then tossed it away, and then gazed over her supple, firm, breasts. They were a perfect D-cup, and Naruto licked his lips. He grabbed the right one with his right hand, gently, and started to massage it. Sakura sighed in pleasure as Naruto massaged the right breast, and then used his mouth the dawdle with the other one. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, hardening it, and the used his index and pointer fingers to mess with the other nipple, which was caught between the fingers. Sakura groaned and moaned for Naruto, making him harder by the second. Sakura moaned and whimpered as Naruto sucked on the breasts roughly, but Sakura felt no pain, only pleasure filled her to the brim. Naruto started to lick the nipple softly, but the pressure of his tongue increased as he licked lick he was being starved of love.

Naruto then started to suck and lick harder and harder to where the only things making noises were the sound of Sakura's constant moaning. Naruto then switched to the other breast and started to lick ferociously, like a wild BEAST! He didn't want to play games anymore, he wanted love, lust, and sex. Sakura could understand everything after all, it was HIS birthday after all, and that gave him all access to her. He could do anything he wanted to her, well almost anything, but love was the only thing he had to do and not stop. Sakura groaned as Naruto licked harder and sucked more and more and more!! It was like he was totally non-human, but Sakura knew he was human, the human she loved.

Naruto then swirled his tongue around the nipple of her breast, then gave it a small nip with his, non-razor sharp, teeth. Sakura gasped and arched her back in pleasure, and he juices were now ripe for him to drink, or whatever he wanted to do. He stopped his caressing of her breasts and looked at her. She looked riled up as she panted for air. Naruto sniffed the air to smell ripe juices, and was immediately attracted to it. He kissed her lips and slithered his tongue around the sides of her mouth, then slipped his tongue into her open mouth, licking all the sides of her mouth and then taking her into a full throttle kiss. Sakura had never felt so much lust from Naruto in her entire life! Not that she ever had any before. But either way she knew how this would end, and it would end with her, pregnant with Naruto's child, and that was something she was going to be proud of, and knew Naruto would help raise the child in anyway possible.

Naruto stopped kissing her as Sakura snapped out of her daze and then he worked his way down, his tail beating against the bed. He then sniffed her clit, smelling the ripe juices available to him at anytime he wished. He licked his lips as there was something he wanted to try out in this time of need. Sakura gulped as Naruto used his finger nail and cut her shorts open, seeing them soaked all the way through. He tossed them away without looking behind him and saw her, soaking, dripping wet panties. He used his teeth and ripped them off, without a care for Sakura's clothes in the world. Either way she had more he knew. He gazed at her total naked body and smoothed his hands from the top of her neck to the bottom of her legs. She shivered as he did so, and then bent down towards her aching clit, and then blew on it, sending a gasp out of Sakura's mouth. He then licked her folds gently, making her arch her back. He smirked as he knew her secret now, but she would soon know his after a bit. He then inserted his tongue into her, catching Sakura by complete surprise, and making her send moans out of her mouth and around the room. In Naruto's ears they echoed and Naruto knew he had hit the spot. He started to thrust in and out of her with his tongue, making her groan in complete pleasure. Her juices soaked her bed sheets. She panted cutely as he thrust in harder and harder. Sakura then felt his tongue start to move into her…more? She gasped and looked to see what was happening.

"N-N-Naruto, what's slithering into me?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked and pulled out of her. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto's tongue. It had grown to a length she could have never imagined possible! This boy had tricks everywhere! "W-What happened to your tongue?" Sakura asked.

"**Kyuubi can change me to do anything I please Sakura. And this was what I was going to 'test' out on a girl. Although I never thought I would be testing it out on you. Well enjoy." **Naruto said and continued as his tongue slyly slithered like a serpent through her walls. Sakura felt the saliva, coating her inner walls and just laid back on the bed and moaned cutely. Naruto chuckled and started to thrust in and out again and again! She kept moaning for him, and the more she moaned, the harder Naruto got. After a while, Sakura felt like something was coming, and knew it was going to come fast. As her walls closed around Naruto's tongue, he gave a loud groan. But on the bright side he could smell her juices, baking within her body. Sakura gasped and then groaned as Naruto kept slithering inside of her, like his tongue was a giant snake, looking for pleasure, and she knew he had found the right place. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt her juices coming.

"Naruto…I'm going to cum!" Sakura warned and groaned. Naruto smirked and then put his whole mouth on her clit, and smelt her juices. He knew she had cummed by the way her walls tightened on his tongue, and the slid into his throat. He swallowed every drop of the musky, bitter white liquid. After he was done eating he looked up at Sakura, seeing her tired and panting. He then licked away the other juices he had left behind, leaving non behind at all! He slid his tongue out of her and saw her mouth wide open, panting with her arm over her stomach. He started to move up, dragging his tongue across her body. She felt it and moaned slightly. Naruto reached her mouth and then lifted his tongue and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss. Drool oozed from the sides of their mouths as Naruto and Sakura engaged into a heated kiss, making everything in the world see like it was just an outer shell of their love they had for each other. Sakura then weakly opened her eyes, seeing him have his coat on and his pants.

She weakly moved her hands to his zipper, still exhausted from the ride Naruto gave her. Naruto stopped kissing her to see her trying to get his jacket off. He slid his tongue out of her mouth and swallowed it. He stood up fro her and lifted her up so she could get his jacket off of her. She undid the zipper and dragged it down and took off his jacket. He had a black muscle shirt on him and Sakura's eyes widened as he started to take off his shirt. She started at the bottom of the shirt, seeing 2, no 4, no 6! A six pack! No 8! Kami he has an eight-pack, tell me this isn't a dream she thought! She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, slowly. As her eyes opened they widened as she saw his abs, and pecks. HE HAD IT ALL!! Sakura felt like her heart skipped a few beats as she held her breath. Naruto grinned as he saw the stunned look on her face.

"**Do you like it?" **Naruto asked. Sakura gulped and Naruto could see her hands, literally shaking. Even though Sakura's hands were completely shaking, she tried not to get Naruto to notice. It was SO hard! She wanted to touch! TOUCH ALL OVER UNTIL SHE WAS SATISFIED! But she reframed. Naruto might think she was a perv, or a weirdo in fact. Naruto saw her wanting him and sighed. **"Well?" **Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him in a confused manner.

"Well what?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his right eyebrow.

"**I meant you can touch if you want. I mean c'mon we're having sex here. You can touch anything on me that you want." **Naruto answered her. Sakura looked at him, and then at his chest. She then extended both of her hands slowly, trying not to get too excited. Her hands then touched his 8-pack, as she felt the hard muscles under the soft tanned skin, she became mesmerized and started to smooth more and more. Naruto smiled that she was having a nice time feeling his muscles, and as she touched it gave a little purr as her hands tickled him a bit, but they felt ravishing. Sakura then started to move up, feeling his abs and then pecks. She then mashed herself against his chest, her breasts against his naked chest.

Naruto smiled and kissed her head softly. Sakura smiled, an then without thinking she stuck her tongue out and started to lick his chest gently. Naruto shivered and his tail and ears erected, while his cock pushed more and more against his pants. Sakura licked his 8-pack, getting in between the crevasses of his muscles. She then moved up to his abs, laying kisses on them, and then giving his pecks a small licked, one on each. Naruto's ears twitched, making the piercing jingle, and his tail wagged in pleasure as Sakura continued to lick away at his chest. Sakura stopped after a little while and looked at Naruto's face. He had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face, showing his fangs. She thought the fangs made him look sexy along with his chest, tail and ears with piercing. HE WAS LIKE A SEX GOD SENT FROM HEAVEN! Well…maybe a fox sex god. She saw him open his eyes, and she knew it was her turn. She looked down at his pants, seeing a HUGE bulge within the cotton lining of them. It was as though, if she made him any harder, his cock would burst and rip right through the fabric. Sakura blushed madly at what it would look like. She then got a sneaky idea. She took her right hand, and then grabbed his, encased, penis with her palm. **"HMMM!?" **Naruto shouted through his mouth. Naruto's eyes shot open and his tail and ears erected, before Sakura got her wish.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Went his pants. Before Sakura knew it, she held Naruto's cock, right in her hot hand. Her eyes were wide as she felt how LARGE he was! It was like holding a hammer! Sakura's eyes gazed and traced over the thickness and length he had. One thing was true, that Sakura already knew…HE WAS HUMONGOUS!

"N-N-Naruto? What happened to your body and more importantly, what happened to your-your-your-" She couldn't say it.

"**My wha-OH! Oh my penis…well I guess birthday wishes do come true." **Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"What'd you mean 'wishes'?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"**Well when I was…hmm…about thirteen years old, I wished that my body was more…built. And I wished for that every year, and maybe something else…but anyway yeah, I wished that I could 'grow' beyond what anyone else was capable of, and guess what?" **Naruto asked and explained. Sakura looked at him and cocked her head aside I confusion.

"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He bent down and kissed her lip softly and said,

"**My wishes came true…but do you want to know what wish really came true?" **Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and Naruto kissed her lips again. As they were kissing, Sakura asked through the kiss,

"What came true Naruto? What wish came true?" Sakura muffled through the kiss. Naruto chuckled and separated from her. He then started to stroke her hair gently.

"**You came true, today my sweet, sweet Sakura." **Naruto answered her. Sakura's eyes widened. Her? It was her that was so special to Naruto? She was what Naruto always wished for on his birthdays? Her face flushed as the kiss continued. Sakura started to lick his fangs, causing him to give a seductive growl. She could taste her own blood on them, and she wasn't sure why Naruto even loved the taste. Naruto purred as Sakura licked his fangs. He then grabbed his pants, and with all the strength he could muster, ripped them right off of him. He then threw them off onto the floor without a single care within the world, or his mind. Sakura stopped licking his fangs, and then started to lick his bottom lip, asking the birthday boy to let her in.

Naruto obliged and let Sakura in. She roamed his mouth, tasting a strong ramen like after-taste within. Naruto growled pleasurably. He then lifted Sakura off from her knees, while Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock rubbing against her clit, making her moan. Naruto then fell over on the bed softly. Sakura grunted girlishly as they both landed. As they both kissed, Naruto started to brush his hardened cock against Sakura's clit, causing her to moan. Naruto separated from her and watched her close her eyes and Naruto rubbed his shaft against her pussy. Sakura smiled and groaned as Naruto kept rubbing. Naruto smiled and rubbed harder and harder, making Sakura arch her back with a gasp of breath. She was having the time of her life! Almost at least. As Naruto rubbed his cock against her pussy, it started to ache. Naruto flinched as the aching grew and grew. He stopped and Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him to see why he stopped. She saw him flinching, like he was in a bit of pain.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, a bit worried. Naruto looked at her with one eye.

"**Uh, my cock is aching right now. I'm so hard it's literally aching." **Naruto said as he flinched a bit. Sakura thought about a way to condemn this, and after 5 agonizing minutes, for Naruto, she found a way and smirked. She then flipped them over, so Naruto was on the bottom. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura on top. She kissed him and then moved her head down, down to where his aching member was. She smiled and kissed the hole, followed by sticking her tongue inside it. Naruto took a deep breath and held it. Sakura giggled and licked the tip and then blew on it. Naruto shivered as chills of pleasure ran up and down his spine like a mad bull! Sakura felt his shivers and smirked mentally and continued to lick up and down his shaft gently. Naruto tried to keep it in, but failed as he let out a demonic growl, which Sakura thought was sexy. She then took the whole thing in her mouth, and started to pleasure him by bobbing her head as she moved her head up and down she heard Naruto grunt.

Naruto gripped the bed sheets with a deathly grab that looked like it could mane a mans head if caught was caught in its grasp. Sakura started to take in more and more, but as she took in his aching member she started to gag a bit. Naruto sighed in slow, but surly, relief and then gripped Sakura's head and grabbed a handful of her hair, gently. Sakura bobbed up and down faster and faster and sucked on his thick rod. Naruto groaned and grunted and whimpered in pleasure as he tried to control himself from thrusting into her like a rampaging bull through a wooden gate. Sakura then came swirled her tongue around his member, making Naruto shiver. Naruto then lost his will, and then thrust into her throat! Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's member hit the back of her throat, making her cough and gag.

"**Sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to do it…it's just that it feels SO GOOD when your sucking me like that!" **Naruto explained. Sakura swallowed her excess saliva. Naruto felt her swallow and groaned in pleasure. Sakura relaxed her throat and then took all of his member into her throat. She then resumed bobbing her head up and down upon his member. Naruto's eyes closed and he cocked his head back and gritted his teeth. Sakura started to go faster and aster, sucking harder and harder onto his member, making Naruto whimper and moan for her. After a while of moaning and groaning Naruto felt himself about to cum! As his cock throbbed like a pipe about to burst he groaned. **"S-S-Sakura I'm gonna…cum!" **Naruto warned as he ever so closely reached his climax. Sakura knew this was the time. She started to go faster and suck harder, trying to get him to spurt faster. Naruto whimpered as the liquid started to crawl out of his member. Sakura felt it and sucked faster and faster, making Naruto start to cum more and more. Finally, Naruto gave in, and his seed exploded within Sakura's mouth!! Sakura felt the liquid and swallowed it greedily. She then started to milk his dick by sucking on it harder and harder, making Naruto groan. Kyuubi was feeling everything Naruto was, and the fox had just exploded all over the cage he was in. He was laying against the wall on his side as the foxs' cock hardened more and more, make him start groaning, until he felt something familiar that is…

"**Oh Kit, please take her now before I cum again! Please! I BEG OF YOU! OH SHIT, HERE I GO AGAIN!!" **The fox pleaded, but was too late as he cummed again. Naruto panted as Sakura stopped and took his member out of her mouth. She saw Naruto panting fiercely, seeing he was better now. Sakura smiled and crawled up and on him and then planted her lips to his own. Naruto's ears perked up again as he felt her lips to his, reviving him to his old self. Naruto caressed her sides as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, catching Sakura by total surprise! Naruto roamed her mouth and licked all the sides of her mouth. Then he wrapped his tongue around hers, and then brought it into his own mouth, sucking on it. Sakura moaned as Naruto slowly flipped them over so he was on top. Naruto then, without breaking the kiss, positioned himself at her entrance and then shoved her against the bedroom wall, gently. The cold wall made Sakura shiver as she snuggled more into his hot, sweaty chest. Naruto then used his tail and wrapped it around her waist, and the pushed his hands against the wall, while Sakura wrapped her own hands around his back, hanging from him. Naruto then pushed a little bit into her, so the tip was in, making Sakura gasp.

"_**Damn, that was fast. I just push in a bit and she's already feeling the intoxicating sensation of me inside her." **_Naruto said mentally. Kyuubi was too spazzed to say anything as the fox was a bit dizzy from cumming too much, and caused him to pass out. Naruto just pushed in more and more, making Sakura arch her back against his chest. Naruto didn't move. It was as if he was anchored like a rock…being drawn by the gravity of love. Naruto then pushed in more, causing Sakura to feel his full thickness. Sakura gasped into the kiss. As Naruto pulled out, and then inserted more if himself. He inserted two inches of himself, and then replaced it with a full more two inches. As he was inserting himself into her, Sakura started to fell a bit of pain. Well it was her first time, and she knew it was a bit pain inducing at first, but she knew that future love making would be more enjoyable.

As Naruto pushed a bit more into her, making her fell more of him inside her. She felt exquisite! It was like he was…her remedy! YES! THE REMEDY TO HER ACHING AND PAIN! YES, YES, YES! IT ALL MADE SENSE NOW! NARUTO WAS THE ONE FOR HER, NOT SASUKE, NARUTO! ALL SASUKE EVER WOULD WANT FROM HER WAS CHILDREN! BUT NARUTO WANTED ALL OF THAT, PLUS HER! HE LOVED HER FOR WHO SHE WAS, NOT WHAT SHE WAS CAPABLE OF! Sakura finally realized that even though this would be like taboo, having sexual relationship with a demon container, none of the mattered to her! Because to her…it was not forbidden or anything like taboo. It was love, the love that was the remedy to a broken heart…the love that was…king. Naruto started to move in and out more and more as he was pushing into her harder and harder, making her moan and groan in a pleasurful pain that she had no idea existed! Naruto then started to thrust faster and faster, and as he did Sakura started to get used to it, and moan, gasp and groan! Naruto then hit her g-spot. This act caused her eyes to shoot open and she screamed in ecstasy! Naruto looked at her as her body shook.

"**Sakura, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" **Naruto asked as he separated from the kiss, moving his hands down to check to see if she was alright by rubbing her pussy. Sakura panted and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, hit that spot again! I BEG OF YO-" Sakura was interrupted as Naruto smashed his lips to hers and thrust, forcing his cock into her g-spot, making her scream into the kiss in ecstasy! Naruto thrust in harder and harder and faster and faster!! Sakura gasped loudly and groaned, grunted and groaned in ecstasy as Naruto slid in and out of her. Apparently her saliva had provided good lubricant so he slid in and out of her like grease! Naruto pushed harder and faster, until he reached a certain point, causing Sakura's eyes to whisk open. He was at it…at her virginity.

She started to shake as thought about the pain entered her mind, and suddenly she was re-thinking her choice about making love. Naruto licked her tongue and stroked it, knowing where he was. She moaned and her face flushed and flustered as a red tint crossed the bridge of her cheeks like wildfire! Naruto then used his, long, tail and started to smooth in between her legs. His fur made Sakura wet all over again as her juices washed over his member. He felt it, and knew she was calming down. As Naruto comforted her, he found that she was distracted and slowly pulled all the way out of her and took a deep breath and let it out. Sakura was confused and opened her eyes, but was too late as Naruto blew right through her barrier like grease on wheels. Sakura's eyes widened as pain, enormous amounts of pain erupted from within her.

Tears streaked from her eyes as her body entirely started to shake. As the pain increased she started to squeak as her mouth tried to find the right words, and did. She erupted into a high pitched scream into the kiss. Naruto's sensitive ears could hear it and twitched like mad, making a soft jingling sound. As Sakura screamed, she heard the jingling melody, and Naruto stopped kissing her and started to lay kissed around her neck and collar bone, placing soft kisses to small love nips, all-the-while twitching his ears and producing the melody. Sakura's eyes softened as the tune rang through her ears, making Naruto suck her firm breasts and place love nips on them also, making her moan in pleasure. The pain subsided and Naruto kissed her lips softy.

"**Are you okay now, Sakura…May I continue?" **Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto put his lips back to hers and then started to thrust in and out of her. His testosterone levels were already high enough and he needed his aggression to be taken out, by love. He then rammed into her hard, making her scream in pleasure and ecstasy! And he soon followed up again as his thrusts became more and more quicker and harder. Sakura arched her back to his thrusts of love and lust and moaned as she tilted her head back, resting it against the wall, also making Naruto's neck crane and his head look down upon her. She was feeling like she was being reborn from the ashes of sacred love, lust and burning passion! Indeed the fountain of purity had washed over her, which was Naruto's dripping sweat mixing with hers, and cleansed her of almost everything, except the guilt she had for beating Naruto when they were younger. The thought made her heart sink and she felt unworthy of this pleasure and unworthy of being his _birthday present_. She then broke away from the kiss, making Naruto stop his thrusts. He looked at her curiously and confused, also a bit worried. She looked at him, as her heart felt pain again and again. **"Sakura, what's wrong? Did I hut you this time? I was sure I was pleasing you the right way." **Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and she sighed.

"N-N-Naruto…" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and she sighed. "I think we should stop now." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened and Kyuubi woke up, just in time to hear her. Her decision outraged the fox, making them both bleed in the ears from his roars of anger.

"**WHAT!? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU WERE KITS PLAYMATE! HIS LOVE! HIS LIFE! HIS SOUL AND WILL! AND NOW YOU WANT TO QUIT!?" **The fox roared with rage and anger. Sakura and Naruto shivered at the foxes outrage.

"_Well, it's just that I don't think I deserve it, that's all…Naruto should make love to someone else. Not me…he deserves better." _Sakura said. Her answer made Kyuubi's and Naruto's eyes widen with shock. She saw Naruto's eyes flickering in shock, and Kyuubi paralyzed in anger and stunned to the point where he couldn't move.

"_**B-But Sakura…I love you with all my heart and I don't wanna have sex with another girl…I only want you and you only." **_Naruto said. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"_I know you love me, but I feel as though I don't deserve you, and that you should make love with another girl on this day of your birth. I'm sorry Naruto, I really am." _Sakura said. Naruto felt his heart sink like a lead balloon. He felt pain within his heart that she was making this decision. He started to think it was his fault.

"_**It's me, isn't it?" **_Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"_No Naruto it isn-" _

"_**It's okay Sakura (sigh) I understand completely…I guess Kyuubi's curse has made you think twice on your decision to make love with me…but if that's what you want, then okay…I'll go somewhere else." **_Naruto said as he started to pull out of her. Sakura could feel Kyuubi's anger at her increasing more and more and she quickly stopped him before he could get all the way out of her. She wrapped her arms around his body and held onto his back, keeping him from moving out any farther. But Naruto was too strong for her and only continued. She had to think before time ran out, and finally she said it.

"_No Naruto it's me!" _She shouted, making Naruto halt. He stared at her in awe, and even Kyuubi was speechless.

"_**What're you talking about Sakura? It's obviously my fault. Now I'll just be on my way now ok-" **_

"_NO!" _Sakura shouted. Naruto and Kyuubi listened. _"It's my fault because of the way I treated you in the past Naruto…I was thinking that I don't deserve your body, your pleasure, the share of your life, and most of all…your love. I continued to think that you were too good for me, and that you deserved better than what I could offer to you. I'm sorry Naruto." _Sakura explained as tears trickled gently down her cheeks. Naruto and Kyuubi didn't say a word as Sakura sniffed. Naruto broke the silence.

"_**Oh…I see then…but why bring that up during love?" **_Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him confused as she sniffed.

"_What do you mean?" _Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"_**You ding dong! I love you and I always will forever! Reason being is because when making love, it's a time for lust, passion and pleasure for both companions. It's also a time in which we share each others bodies and provide comfort to each other. You shouldn't be bringing up something so stupid like hitting me. I just know that maybe it was you sharing your feelings for me in an, uh, other way…but the point is, I love you, and I know you won't do that again." **_Naruto explained. His words made her heart float again. She wiped away her tears and smiled and then kissed him. Naruto chuckled into the kiss and fell backwards. Kyuubi sighed as they were starting again. Sakura lay on Naruto and looked at him.

"_Shall we continue, you manly beast of a fox?" _Sakura asked. Naruto gave a growl and then thrust into her and started to pump into her. She fell on him and spread her arms and legs out apart as Naruto wrapped his arms around her body, thrusting like ma into her. She had a smile on her face as her eyes shut from the pleasure, and moaned for him. It was 30 minutes and only a matter of time before they both felt something coming, and knew this was the moment of truth. With one final, hard thrust Naruto smashed into her, making her gasp. They both moaned each others names as they cummed. Their juices mixed together and their sweat mixed. They both panted hard as they were tired fully from their love making. Sakura yawned and fell asleep on Naruto's body, using him like her personal mattress. Naruto smiled and sighed. He then scooped her up and got off the bed and pulled the covers over her with his tail and got in bed. He then flopped down in bed and put Sakura back into his body. He looked outside to see it was still raining peacefully. Lightning flashed and lit up the night sky and Sakura's room as droplets of rain beat against the window. Yes everything was alright now and Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, and then fell asleep, but not before he got a few warm hearted words from Sakura.

"Good night Naruto, I love you and (yawn) Happy eighteenth Birthday." Sakura said and fell back asleep. Naruto smiled and started to rub her back as he cocked his head back with his eyes closed.

"**Good night Sakura, I love you to…and…thank you." **He said, and with a final yawn fell asleep.

_Outside in the rain…_

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were walking under an umbrella in the rain when they reached the house. Mr. Haruno unlocked the door and as soon as he opened it, he felt an ominous chakra from within, and could tell his wife did to by the way she shivered. He walked inside and felt it coming from Sakura's room. They looked at each other and closed the door gently and rushed, silently, upstairs. Mr. Haruno got a kunai out and slowly opened the door. He walked inside and as soon as he did his eyes widened.

"Dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she walked into the room, and then gasped. She saw Sakura, with a demonic looking teenager, and they were both NAKED IN BED! "D-D-D-D-D" Mrs. Haruno choked. Mr. Haruno held her as she shivered, feeling that her baby was in danger. Mr. Haruno was about to lunge towards and kill the demon, when they both saw something strange, yet amazing. As they watched the demon boy he began to glow in a red aura. It engulfed him and him only, and as soon as you know it, he had transformed into a regular boy. Mrs. and Mr. Haruno were struck with awe as they saw Naruto and Sakura, sleeping in bed together. "Do you think it's really Naruto?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Maybe, but what's he doing with my daughter?" He asked. They stared at the couple, until it struck them like a ton of bricks! It all made sense now. Naruto's naked chest and Sakura's braless back, and the fact that their clothes were shredded all over the floor. "He had sex with my daughter?" Mr. Haruno asked gritting his teeth in anger. Mrs. Haruno was angry to. Without warning Mr. Haruno flicked on the lights and shouted. "ALRIGHT! NAP TIMES OVER, GET UP NOW!" He shouted. Naruto and Sakura sprung awake and Naruto sat up in bed with a yell, while Sakura gasped and covered herself. Their eyes widened as they saw Sakura's parents standing in the room with their arms crossed hover their chests and their right foot tapping the floor. Sakura gulped and Naruto froze. He saw the anger in Mr. Haruno's' eyes and the anger in Mrs. Haruno's' eyes. He looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Bye Sakura, I think I should go now." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and noticed he was back to his old self. She looked t see his ears, still pierced. Looks like he really pierced them after all Sakura thought. She sighed and hugged him.

"Okay Naruto, well…Happy Birthday at least." Sakura said. Naruto hugged her back and kissed her lips softly. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno cocked their eyebrows.

"And just what is going on here?" Mr. Haruno asked, eyeing Naruto. Naruto wasn't affected by Sakura's fathers' glares at all, nor Mrs. Haruno's and just sighed.

"Well, It was my birthday today and Sakura was the first person to celebrate it for me." Naruto said. Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto. He looked at her and sighed.

"I-I-I was the first person to celebrate your birthday?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "What about Kishimaru? Doesn't he celebrate your birthday?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I never told squirt when m birthday was. It was in fear that the villagers and ninja might kill him because he was the brother of the cursed demon. And every year I would hide because of what I looked like, so no one would try and kill me." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him as she hugged him, and Naruto sighed with an apothecial look. "Well, looks like I can't spend my birthday here now. So I'll just go home now." He said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, who weren't even phased by his story of loneliness. The 18 year old just shrugged, knowing this was old for anyone to not believe in his tales of loneliness. Sakura glared at her parents and they eyed her. She then looked at Naruto, who was just sitting there with an emotionless expression on his face. Sakura rubbed his cheeks gently, only to get a seductive growl from Naruto, which set Mr. Haruno off!

"ALRIGHT GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" The man shouted. Naruto sighed and looked at the man.

"Okay, but if you wanna get outta the room first so I can get dressed, it would really be appreciated, for once in a lifetime." Naruto scoffed. Mr. Haruno glared at him, but Naruto wasn't affected and just yawned. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno walked out of the room and closed the door, while Sakura just hugged Naruto.

"I don't want you to go Naruto…I mean we just got done making love…I want to be with you forever." Sakura said.

"I know Sakura, and I want to be with you like that to. But I guess there really is no place for a demon like myself to be here." Naruto said. Sakura felt her heart strings pull.

"Don't say that Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked at her in a bi of awe as his mouth hung open a little bit. "You're not a demon and you never were! A demon rapes girls like me, and you Naruto were no demon…you made love to me beyond comprehension, and nothing could compare you to that, I swear! If you're not welcome here, then I guess I'm not either." Sakura stated. Naruto gasped slightly as Sakura sealed his awe struck mouth with a kiss. Naruto felt good inside now that she was saying this to him. It made him feel…wanted. He smiled and kissed back.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet." Naruto whispered. He looked at the time and saw it was 12:03am. He sighed and got out of bed and looked at his shredded cloths. Sakura followed and looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. Naruto looked at her and sweat-dropped. "Well, I was getting excited…" Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm Hmm." Sakura answered and looked in her drawer. She found some t-shirts and pants. She tossed Naruto and pair, and Naruto saw that she had given him a pink shirt and red pants. He looked at her and she looked at him, and saw his expression as if to say 'Hell no I'm not wearin' no pink and red shirt, girl.' Sakura shrugged. "Sorry, it's all I have, and besides we'll go to bed when we get over to your apartment anyway, okay?" Sakura asked, making sure she whispered it. Naruto nodded. He put the cloths on and found them very tight. His 8-pack completely showed because the shirt was so damn small! Sakura giggled and looked at his body. Her pants gripped his muscular legs tightly and her shirt gripped him to where she could see his abs and pecks underneath. He was a growing boy! "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, I want some of that right there. Turn around for a second." Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just turn around I need to see something real quick." Sakura said.

"Oh, so you wanna see my ass through your tight as hell pants?" Naruto asked. Sakura eyed him and he sighed. "Alright, alright I'll do it, jeez." Naruto stated and turned around. Sakura looked and saw that it was very, VERY tight around in the back. Her eyes traced his form and when her eyes met his ass, she nearly got a nose-bleed! Her pants were literally hugging him, so much she could see everything!

"Okay Naruto, you can turn around now. My cloths are really tight on you, aren't they?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned around and spread his arms out.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe. I mean these pants hug my ass like a freakin' teddy bear being held by a girl with nightmare problems." Naruto said, making Sakura giggle.

"Well, sorry about that. As soon as we get home I'll take them off of you…but you better not rip them this time…those are my favorite pants." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded and they walked over towards the window. Naruto unlatched the hinges and spread the windows open. The rain had subsided a bit, but Naruto could see that it was going to down-pour in a few minutes.

"Okay, we have to hurry Sakura, it's going to rain soon." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but Sakura's not going anywhere tonight, nor ever again." Naruto heard a very manly voice. He looked behind him and jumped, as he only saw Mr. and Mrs. Haruno at the door, and Sakura nowhere to be seen. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto asked, a bit aggrieved. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno gave him cold hard glares. He wasn't affected. "I asked, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked again, with a bit of hostility in it.

"She's downstairs, and she's going to stay here tonight, not with you. You had sex with my daughter without my or my wife's consent and are therefore not allowed near my house or my daughter, anymore." Mr. Haruno explained. Naruto gave a growl, and it was a nice one either.

"It's Sakura's life…if she had sex with me, she did. There was nothing you two could do about it. And besides, she'll never avoid me…ever. She and I WILL live together, and I will see to it that that happens, and that Sakura is a happy, free woman…not a caged bird in her house by her strict parents." Naruto explained. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno glared harder at him, and Naruto gave them and ominous glare as his eyes turned blood red.

"You see!? He's got no control over his anger, and it's that damn demon that's doing it! What was the fourth Hokage thinking when he sealed that demon within you? The fool." Mr. Haruno said. Naruto growled evilly.

"**Don't you ever say that about my father! He was the best man this village had to offer! IT WAS HIM WHO SAVED YOUR ASSES! HE SEALED THIS CURSED DEMON WITHIN ME BECAUSE HE BELIEVED IN ME THAT I COULD KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL! IT'S YOUR SHITTY ATITTUDES THAT FUCKING PISSES ME OFF! And (pant) it's Sakura's beauty (pant) that calms me down." **Naruto explained. His eyes were still blood red, but they weren't looking at Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, they were fixated on Sakura who was staring at Naruto from the doorway. "Sakura…" Naruto said. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno both looked behind them to see their daughter staring at Naruto.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be downstairs on the couch." Mrs. Haruno stated. Sakura looked like she didn't hear her. Sakura took a step forward towards Naruto. Mr. Haruno stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, catching Naruto, her father and her mother by surprise. Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, who just looked at her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and gave a nod of his head, raising both his eyebrows as if to say 'what?' "Do you really mean what you said?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought.

"Well which part? The pissing me off part or the part where I said that your beauty makes me calm?" Naruto asked. She thought and came to a conclusion.

"I was wondering about that part where you said that it's us that makes you mad." Sakura answered. Naruto just stared at her and thought.

"Well, you don't make me mad Sakura, I mean we made love and I could never get mad at you anyway…but it's people that hate me that piss me off." He said briskly glaring at Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. "I was never loved because of this demon within me, until tonight. Sakura finally showed me what it was like to be loved by someone, like the love that I never received ever before, besides Iruka-sensei. But you, Sakura…you showed me that I can be loved, even though I'm forever cursed on this day, and for that I'll always love you." Naruto explained. Sakura smiled and lunged into his arms, hugging him. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"Well in that case, I guess-" Sakura was interrupted by her parents.

"Oh no you don't young lady…you're not allowed near Naruto anymore." Mr. Haruno stated sternly. Sakura looked at him and Naruto stood in front of her.

"Oh she's coming with me. I made love to her tonight. And since that is, we sleep together, and we're going back to my apartment." Naruto answered, sternly back. Mr. Haruno was getting a little bit pissed by Naruto's attitude.

"You know what boy…you need to learn manners before you get-" Mr. Haruno was interrupted.

"You know what boy you need to learn manners before you get blah, blah, blah. Is that all you ever do is jabber and chatter all day? Jeez, no wonder no one really likes you…it's because you're too strict. You need to know that Sakura is free now and that she wants to be with me now." Naruto explained. Mr. Haruno looked at Sakura.

"Is this true Sakura? Have you indeed fallen for…well have you?" Mr. Haruno asked. Sakura looked at him and then at Naruto.

"Yes, I have. I love Naruto with all my heart, and…it was me…I wanted to make love to Naruto. It was his first birthday to be celebrated, and also because…he never experienced love, because we were always cursing, hitting and belittling him, and also shunning him to the point in which he was not even a person who existed." Sakura explained. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at her with awe. Their daughter was…grown now. Mrs. Haruno felt like she was losing something, like her life to this…this demon! She looked and saw Sakura latched onto Naruto like a fly on shit!

"But Sweetie, we can find you a better-" Mrs. Haruno was silenced when Sakura spoke.

"There's no better man than the one I'm holding right now. He's always believed in me and all I've been doing is hitting, belittling and shunning him away from existence, and making another look like a gold medallion, who I found was just a brittle, gloomy, malevolent, pompous, and heart-breaking piece of shit!" Sakura explained with a shout of anger in her voice as she thought of Sasuke. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at her in awe and shock. They looked at each other. They thought their daughter would be with the Uchiha, but then she has the desire to be with Minato's son? It was like a NIGHTMARE!

"But Sakura, he's got a brother who's also a de-" Mr. Haruno was interrupted by an angry Sakura.

"I (small breath) DO NOT CARE! KISHIMARU IS A REGULAR HUMAN! AND NARUTO IS A REGULAR MAN WHO HAS WANTED MY LOVE SINCE DAY ONE! AND NOW HE'S GOTTEN IT AND…AND…and I just want to stay with him forever." Sakura shouted and calmed down. Naruto looked at her in awe. She just yelled at her parents! She spoke again, but with a soft voice. "Why aren't you guys happy for me?" Sakura asked as she clutched onto Naruto. Her parents were in shock! Their daughter never yelled at them before, and here she was, telling them right from wrong? Mr. Haruno was becoming very angry! Their daughter was showing disrespect in front of them, and it was all the demons fault! He thought.

"See what he's doing to you Sakura!? He's making you talk back to us now!" Mr. Haruno bellowed. Sakura gritted her teeth as her anger rose. Naruto could feel her anger inside of her and felt that this had gone on long enough.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted. Sakura, Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno gasped. Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed. "Sakura, there's no point in arguing anymore." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"Ah, that's what I meant. There's no point in arguing anymore. Why can't we just get along for once?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at her parents, who were giving Naruto cold hard glares. Naruto still was not affected by them and just yawned. "You know, those glares you're giving me aren't really worth it anymore like they were when I was young. In fact they're just worthless, pointless mind games that could, no WOULD never work. So just stop it already." Naruto said. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno stopped glaring and looked at each other. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was just staring with an apothecial look on his face. She shivered as it reminded her of Sasuke's face. Naruto looked at her with a surprised look. "Sakura are you cold?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him as her wrapped his muscular arms around her. "You can have my body heat." Naruto said giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Sakura's face flushed as she felt Naruto's bugling muscles against her soft skin. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno watched as Naruto stroked her bubble gum hair gently. They looked at each other and then back at Sakura. They saw her not moving. Naruto looked at them with a stern face. "Sakura's tired. I'll take her home." Naruto said. He picked her up bridal style and turned towards the window. _"Shit, it's raining now…well I guess I'll just have to deal with it." _Naruto stated mentally. He jumped on the ledge of the window. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno gasped as Naruto looked behind him and gave them a foxy grin. "Bye." He said and jumped out the window into the rain.

"GET BACK HERE YOU-" Mrs. Haruno stopped when Mr. Haruno put his hand up to silence her. She looked at him and he sighed.

"Dear, we can't interfere anymore." He said painfully. He looked at his wife, who was struck with shock! "Our little girl's grown up now, and I realized that when she fell asleep in his arms. Let's face it, she's got a man that's taking care of her now." He said as a single tear made its way down his cheek. "Our daughter is happy, and that means I'm happy." He said and walked out of the room. Mrs. Haruno watched him and looked out the window. For some reason a smile crossed her face. She walked out of the room.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

It was raining as Naruto sprinted like lightning through the clashing thunder and bright lightning. Sakura was asleep in his arms. Naruto rushed blindingly as he saw the apartments. He sighed in relief as he saw the towering buildings. He jumped up to the hallway and found his door. He kicked the door open, forcefully and walked inside. He always kept his door open slightly and it only needed a good kick to get it open. He shut the door with his foot and walked into his bedroom. He set Sakura on the bed and undressed himself. He looked at Sakura and smiled. He walked over to her and slowly began to remove her clothing. Once she was naked, like him, he climbed into bed and put her tiny body onto his massive, muscular one. He rubbed her back and kissed her head softly. She smiled as Naruto rubbed her back softly. She let loose a cute sigh and snuggled into his naked chest even more, enjoying the intoxicating warmth the flowed through her body like pure water. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled the covers over them both and they fell asleep, but not before Sakura muttered some words Naruto loved to hear.

"Good Night Naruto…I love you." She said and fell asleep. Naruto smiled.

"Good Night Sakura…and I love you to." Naruto answered back and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Hours later_

The sun was shining, brightly as yellow lemon. Naruto and Sakura slept as the suns rays shined beautifully through the window in Naruto's room. Naruto slowly awoke and opened his eyes. The sun was bright as his eyes repelled the harmful rays of light from his eyes and shut them closed. But he knew it was time to get up and sighed and yawned, then opened his eyes. It took a while to get used to it, but he was fully awake now and stretched. He looked down and smiled as he saw pink hair staring at him. He remembered last night and gave a light chuckle and rubbed her back, since his hand was still on Sakura's back. She shuffled under his touch and her eyes started to open slowly. She yawned cutely as her eyes fully opened. She felt herself lying on something strong and hard, yet comfortable and warm. She smiled as she remembered last night and lifted her head and looked at Naruto.

"Morning my sweet cherry blossom, how'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"I slept excellently, how about you?" Sakura answered him. Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"I slept better than what I have in years last night." He answered. She looked at him, her smile still stuck like glue to her face. Naruto sighed and looked outside, hearing the birds chirp lightly. Sakura looked with him and laid her head on his chest again. They both stared outside for a while, until Naruto decided it was time to get up. They both yawned and got out of bed. Naruto looked at her, his eyes traced her beautiful figure. She looked at him and saw him taking a gander at her body. She blushed and looked at his. Seeing his pride and joy made her flush. Naruto grinned and knew she was looking at _that _part of his body, and he was glad to have her look at it. He then started to walk into the hallway, followed by Sakura. They both walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, Sakura and then Naruto. Naruto turned on the water and the warm liquid washed over their bodies. They cuddled under the warm water and looked at each other. They then leaned din and kissed each other softly.

After 5 minutes they separated for air and started to get the soap and shampoo. Sakura washed her hair and Naruto copied her. After they both rinsed Naruto grabbed the soap and rubbed it into his hands. He was about to wash his body when a thought clicked into his brain. He grinned and chuckled and turned towards Sakura, who was about to washer body. He then rushed over and his hands touched her body before she touched her own. She gasped as she saw Naruto's hands on her shoulders. Naruto was even shocked about what had happened, and he planned the entire thing. Sakura looked at him and he put on a wide grin. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Okay Naruto, you can wash my body, just as long as I wash yours." Sakura said. Naruto growled and started to massage her body with his strong hands. She moaned as he started with her neck and shoulders, and then slowly worked his way down her body. He molded her breasts in his hands, making her groan. He then moved down to her clit and started to lather it in a rich layer making her give a gasp of pleasure. He kept doing this and then she walked under the shower and rinsed off. Sakura smirked and lathered her own hands, again, and started to rub his neck and shoulders. Naruto smiled with his eyes closed as she worked her way down, trailing her finger into the crevasses of his eight-pack. Naruto sighed in relief and pleasure as she caressed his skin with her finger. She then moved down to his pride and started to massage I with her palm, making him shiver and sigh as he leaned against the wall of the shower stall. Sakura giggled as she massaged him. After, he walked under the water and rinsed.

He turned off the water and they both walked out of the shower and Naruto grabbed a towel. He dried Sakura off and then dried himself off. They then walked into the room and Naruto got out his jumpsuit from the glass-mirror sliding closet, since he had others made. He also got some boxers out and put them on and then got dressed. He looked at Sakura, who was shivering from no clothing. Naruto looked around in the closet but did not find anything. He looked around in the closet more and more. Sakura looked around and found her clothes she wore yesterday on the floor. She sighed and put them on. Naruto looked at her and found her dressed. He sweat-dropped and Sakura giggled. They both then made their way to the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, wanna have some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and nodded. Naruto sighed in the same tone, making Sakura cock her eyebrow, and making him smile. "I'm just joking Sakura, I'll get that ramen going for you." Naruto said with a smile and got out a pot and filled it with water, then put it on the stove and turned the heat on. Sakura shook her head and watched him. A little later the water was at full boil and he put the noodles in and waited for them to boil and soften. After he put the seasoning in and stirred it gently, then he got out two bowls and filled them with hot ramen. Sakura sat down at the table and Naruto, with the two bowls, joined her. He gave her the chopsticks and her bowl and they started to eat. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him eating like a pig, making a mess of himself. Sakura, her mouth full of noodles, started to crack up with light chuckles as Naruto ate like a damn pig. Finally she cracked up laughing as she saw noodles fly everywhere. Naruto stopped as he saw Sakura laughing at something. "Sakura, what's wrong? You're laughing?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and saw the broth and noodles around his mouth, making her giggle and then break out into a laugh again. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as Sakura laughed-on.

"Sakura, if you keep laughing you're gonna choke." Naruto said and grabbed more noodles and put them into his mouth, slurping them up. Sakura kept laughing, until she started to choke. Naruto dropped his chop-sticks and started to pat her on the back. She choked more and more as Naruto pat her back harder. Finally she stopped and she gasped for air and put her hand on her chest. Naruto rubbed her back and Sakura caught her breath. She smiled and looked at him, he still having his face covered with noodles and broth still. Sakura controlled her laughter and got up from her seat and grabbed a paper towel and walked back, sat down and started to wipe his face.

Naruto didn't do anything as his mouth moved up, down, left, right and sideways, making Sakura giggle again, but she maintained her laughter. After she wiped Naruto's face he smiled and kissed her lips softly. She tasted the fresh ramen he had just eaten, captivating her taste buds to eat more of ramen in the future. Naruto separated from her, and Sakura's appetite for ramen got a hold of her as she scarfed down the ramen like crazy. Naruto watched as she started making a mess, just like him and started to chuckle. Sakura finished her ramen and looked at him. He saw the broth and remaining noodles on her mouth and face, making him smile. He grabbed the towel and started to wipe her face. Like him she didn't move a single bit as he wiped her face. Naruto wiped her face and then gave her a small peck on the lips, like she did him. She giggled as Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and got their bowls and put them in the sink. Sakura got up from her seat as Naruto walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him in a confused manner. "I mean are you ready to go get your cloths from your house? And then we can do…well whatever." Naruto explained. Sakura gave a nod in understanding him. They both started for the door, Sakura being let out first as Naruto followed her, their hands still linked. Sakura looked at him as he shut the door. She noticed the piercing in his ears and cocked her head to the right side. Naruto looked at her and saw her looking at something. "What? Is there something on my face or…" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering when you got your ears pierced. You usually would never do anything like that…or would you." Sakura explained. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, I got'em pierced for my birthday last year. Why? You didn't notice them?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and Naruto cocked his eyebrow. But he shrugged and gave a foxy grin. "Well glad you noticed. To tell you the truth I was thinkin' about getting a tattoo also." Naruto explained. Sakura cocked her eyebrow as she eyed Naruto.

"And where would you be getting this tattoo Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Well I guess I might get one on my arm, or my abs, or maybe on my penis." Naruto answered. Sakura crossed her arms and Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What? Was it something I said?" Naruto asked.

"Yes in fact. The part where you said you would be getting a tattoo on your 'penis' is something I will NOT stand for." Sakura said shouting 'NOT!' out loud as she grabbed the collar of his jacket. Naruto sweat-dropped and gulped.

"B-B-But it's my penis." Naruto complained. Sakura growled at him.

"Yes, but I also don't want ink inside me when I pleasure you, you handsome idiot." Sakura explained and kissed his lips. Naruto growled seductively as she licked his bottom lip. Sakura then grabbed his cock inside his pants, which he yelped Sakura let go and Naruto rubbed his startled wiener. Sakura giggled and smiled.

"Although, I wouldn't mind you having a ring around it. Just make sure it doesn't constrict your balls." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to her house. Naruto sweat-dropped and nodded. As they walked, people around them started to whisper to about them. The two lovers ignored it as they ran to Sakura's house. They finally reached the house and Sakura knocked on the door. After a few seconds there was an unlatch on the door as it opened. It was Mr. Haruno in his ANBU outfit. He saw Sakura and Naruto at the door.

"Oh, hello honey, Naruto. How are you two today?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Oh, hi dad. We're doing fine today. We just came here to get my cloths. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Mr. Haruno cocked his eyebrow.

"Why of course it's okay! This is always your home honey and that'll never change!" Mr. Haruno exclaimed happily. Sakura giggled as she dragged Naruto inside the house. He stumbled into the living room and saw Sakura run upstairs. He watched her as she walked into her room and was about to follow her when Mr. Haruno caught him by the collar of his jacket. "I think we should let her get those by herself. She doesn't need any help right now. And besides, I want to have a small word with you, along with my wife." Mr. Haruno said as a menacing smile plundered over his face. Naruto felt a little nervous now, but he tried not to show it.

"And what would you like to have a talk about?" Naruto asked. Mr. Haruno just smiled as he led Naruto in to the kitchen. Naruto saw Sakura's mom washing dishes. Mr. Haruno motioned Naruto to take a seat, which he did and the man sat down. His wife shut the water off and looked at them and smiled and then sat down across from Naruto with her husband. It was silent, until Mr. Haruno broke it.

"Now, Naruto, we understand that you are a very handsome, intelligent, and very unique young man." Mr. Haruno said. Naruto knew how these things went. First it started with the compliments, an then it went to the worst like sex and other things. He sighed and nodded, playing along with the two. "Now, there are some…things….that I wish to speak with you about and will be followed at every time on every single basis." Mr. Haruno said.

"If it involves not touching, kissing, hugging, licking, holding hands, cuddling, sleeping together or making love…I don't wanna hear it. It's what people who are in love actually do." Naruto explained as he crossed his hands over his shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno had to admit, the boy had guts to say that and the two just sighed.

"Okay, you got us…we understand that you love our little girl very much, and that she loves you, which led to the EVENT that happened last night in our little girls room." Mr. Haruno said, emphasizing 'event' with his fingers. Naruto sighed again.

"Look, she was giving me her love as a present for my birthday. I never really expected it coming, until she actually wanted to make love with me. I mean that was what I was wishing for every birthday I spent alone and without anyone with, and finally it came true…I was just under the Kyuubi's curse, which happens on every single one of my birthdays." Naruto explained. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at each other as Naruto looked at them both. The two were cornered as Naruto had a victory smirk smothered onto his face. Soon they heard foot-steps coming downstairs and the group looked to see a fully ninja clothed Sakura walking down the stairs, along with a bag of her other cloths, but not all of them. She looked to see Naruto gazing at her with his eyebrow cocked. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno smiled as they saw their daughter.

"Hello honey, how are you?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Sakura walked over and hugged her mother and father.

"I'm fine guys. Well Naruto, are you ready to go…somewhere?" Sakura asked in confusion as to where Naruto wanted to go. He shrugged.

"Sure, besides I need to speak with squirt to let him know I'm okay." Naruto answered her. Sakura nodded and looked at her parents who were smiling at her.

"Okay Naruto. That would be better to let him know you're okay." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded and held his arm out like a gentleman. Sakura giggled and took it. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Sakura yelled after.

"Bye dear!" Mrs. Haruno shouted.

"Bye honey, have a good day today!" Mr. Haruno shouted.

"I will!" Sakura shouted after. The two watched as the young loving couple walked away, with smiles on their faces.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura were walking, swinging arm in arm. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sakura, seeing her happy as could be. If she was happy, it made Naruto happy. The two continued walking, until they saw Kishimaru, with Konohamaru, who was whispering something in Konohamaru's ear. Naruto and Sakura cocked their eyebrows and looked at each other in confusion and interest as they neared the two boys.

"Hey you two, what'cha whispering about?" Naruto asked. It made Kishimaru gasp and look at his, normal, brother. Kishimaru immediately lunged into Naruto's body with a hug. Naruto laughed and hugged Kishimaru back.

"Big Brother! You're okay now!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be too. Just make sure that I'll always be your big brother on the inside, no matter what I look like on the outside, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay Big brother I understand." Kishimaru responded.

"Hey boss! Glad to see you okay again!" Konohamaru said with glee. Naruto laughed.

"Hey! Like I said, I'm glad to be back too!" Naruto shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and Kishimaru laughed along with Konohamaru. Yep! That was Naruto alright! Just as noisy and loud as ever! "Now, what were you two talking about?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru and Konohamaru looked at each other and then at Naruto again. Naruto cocked his eyebrows.

"Uh…we have to go now big brother…see you later!" Kishimaru shouted and grabbed Konohamaru by his arm and darted away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in confusion.

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…what the hell was that about?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Sakura shrugged.

"Well you know kids these days…always keeping something locked in their minds, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded with a grin and Sakura giggled. They both continued to walk. On the way they saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji talking about something that was obviously very discrete, since they were huddled together.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura shouted. Ino looked and smiled. But when she saw Naruto she sweat-dropped, but put on a smiling face.

"Oh, hey Sakura! Can you come over here for a minute…I need to tell you something!" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto followed, only to be stopped by Ino. "I said Sakura, not you. She said. Naruto groaned and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. It was a while before they broke and Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yup?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I'm going to do something's today, and I kind of need to do this with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji…is that okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow, but nodded. Sakura smiled and giggled.

"Okay Naruto, see you later, okay?" Sakura asked as she gave him a kiss on the lips, raising a lot of questions in Ino's mind that she would just have to milk from Sakura's brain later. They group left, leaving Naruto by himself. He sighed and just walked around. As he walked he saw Hinata and Kiba with Shino, whispering something to each other. It raised more questions as he walked over to them.

"Uh, hey guys…what'cha talking about?" Naruto asked. Hinata gasped and blushed as she moved behind Kiba.

"Oh, hey Naruto. We were just talking about a mission we went on." Kiba said. Naruto cocked and eyebrow as he saw the smile on Kiba's face.

"Okay…well, uh, Naruto…we'll see you, uh, later okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and Kiba and Shino followed her away. They seemed to be in quite a hurry and Naruto just shook his head. He continued walking and soon came across Lee, Tenten and Neji who were conversing over something discrete.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted. It made Tenten shriek and jump into Neji's arms. Neji sighed as Lee looked at Naruto.

"Oh…hello Naruto. Nice day today." Lee greeted. Naruto waved and looked at them. He saw their faces and cocked and eyebrow again.

"Okay, people have been hiding something from me all day and I know it's something about me! So tell me what it is or I'll beat it out of you like shit from a piñata!!" Naruto shouted as he threw his fists up into the air.

"Calm down Naruto. Sorry to say this, but we cannot tell you. And besides, we have to go now, bye." Neji said apathetically as the three walked away. Naruto groaned as he stomped away.

_Hours later_

Naruto had grown bored, so he went to the training grounds, which were being glistened with sweat from his body. Naruto sighed as he wiped his forehead. He wondered what Sakura and Kishimaru were up too. Something was going on and he knew it. He sighed and put his muscle shirt back on and his jacket. He was about to leave, when he spotted something peculiar on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. He saw it was a piece of paper and there was reading inside it, since it was folded. He read it out loud.

"_Go to apartment 105 in the eastern wing." _

He looked at the note and on the back. That's all it said? He sighed and walked from the training grounds to the apartments in the eastern wing of the village. He walked up the steps and found the door with the number "105" labeled on it. His eyes widened as he remembered this place.

"This is my apartment!" He whispered out loud. He slowly opened the door to find it was dark inside. The blinds had been closed. He entered the dark living room. Then he heard a giant "SLAM!" and turned around. The door had been slammed shut. He started to sweat as he pulled out a kunai in case something else was in here with him. He looked around and walked into his bedroom. All of the curtains were closed as he found another note. He looked and read it again.

"_Turn on the lights in the living room."_

He read and sighed. He walked back into the living room and found the light switch and looked around, and then flicked it on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" He heard people shout as they popped up from out of no where.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted. He looked to see Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kishimaru, Kakashi, Kurenia, with her baby, Tsunade, Shizune and Guy sensei. Naruto sighed in relief that it was just them. He looked around and saw presents on the table and floor. He looked around as a smile crossed his face. There was a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" in bright letters of each color, but mostly orange with confetti and balloons all over it. Naruto then started to laugh as they looked at hi with smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Big brother!" Kishimaru shouted as he ran and gave Naruto a hug, who gladly accepted it. Kishimaru could smell sweat from hid older brother and it wasn't pleasant. "EWWW YUCKY! Big brother you're all sweaty and stinky!" Kishimaru said covering his nose. Naruto laughed as he held his gut.

"Well I was at the training grounds for a long time. But I can't believe you guys remembered my party!" Naruto shouted.

Of course doofus, what'd you think we were planning all along?" Kiba asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kiba doesn't mean it Naruto." Hinata said lightly. Naruto shrugged and looked at his teachers. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Never expected to see you guys here." Naruto said. They sweat-dropped.

"Well, you're my student Naruto. We couldn't forget about your birthday." Kakashi said smiling with his eye. Naruto sighed.

"That could've been a bit better if it was yesterday you know. Oh, but wait, I was a freaking demon child yesterday so yeah." Naruto stated. They all looked at him in confusion.

"What'd you mean Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto sighed.

"Well, it's a long story." Naruto answered her.

"We can wait." Kurenia said as she bobbed the baby up and down. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well, it all started when I was young…every birthday I would turn into a demon, human thing, and on that that the villagers would express their undying hate for me by yelling, throwing rocks and trying to kill me. So, I lived in solitude for the rest of my life on that day…away from the village until I turned back to my normal self. By the time I would usually get back, it was already the next day." Naruto explained, not wanting to tell them what happened last night. They all stared at him in awe as Naruto sighed and nodded. Naruto looked around the room, and the first thing that he didn't see, was Sakura. "Hey, where's Sakura at?" Naruto asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, she's not here, yet anyway." Chouji said as he dug into a bowl of chips. Naruto looked at them all, and they just shrugged. Naruto looked at the floor with a frown. Shikamaru walked over to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him and saw he had a smile crossing his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here. She's probably getting in a nice dress for you." Shikamaru stated. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"OKAY! LETS PARTY GUYS!" Naruto shouted finally. They laughed as they got out punch and snacks to eat and drink. Naruto looked outside and saw the sun setting and sighed. _"Please make it here Sakura…I need you now." _Naruto said mentally. Naruto watched everyone talk and saw Kishimaru walking up to him. Naruto smiled and hugged his little brother again.

"Are you okay big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto nodded and smiled at the boy.

"You bet I am. This is a great party…whoever made it was sure a genius at it." Naruto said as his eye gazed around his apartment. Kishimaru giggled and nodded.

"C'mon big brother, lets go have some fun!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto laughed as he chased his brother around. They both laughed as they ran around the apartment. Naruto's eyes soon caught an, abnormally large present. It was big…bigger than anyone he could've seen before and it perplexed him. But he shoved the thought aside and kept running around. After 30 minutes food was laid out on the tables. There were hot-dogs, hamburgers, chips and dip and a lot of other things. Naruto loaded up is plate with food as he sat down next to Kishimaru and his friends in a circle and ate. Although Naruto's plate wasn't as big as Chouji's. They all sat around and talked, and after they were finished eating they let their food digest a bit. Naruto kept on looking at the large present on the floor, and it kept screaming "OPEN ME UP NOW!' it drove Naruto crazy just thinking what was inside it. But he stayed calm and they all just sat around. Since Kishimaru was there they didn't want to do anything sexual like spin the bottle, less Naruto get pissed off. After digesting for 30 minutes Kakashi brought in a GIGANTIC orange cake that was one layered and in a Konoha leaf shinobi symbol. It said in big letters "Happy Birthday Naruto!" With confetti and balloons. It also had 18 candles on it. They all gathered around and started to sing for him, embarrassing Naruto.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Naruto! Happy birthday to you!" They sang, with a small ending Kishimaru added at the end.

"You look like a monkey! And you smell like one too!" Kishimaru added. Naruto laughed and grabbed his little brother and ruffled his hair, making them all laugh. Kakashi cut the cake and served them all a big slice. But Naruto's slice was bigger, since it was HIS late birthday. Naruto looked at the piece of sweet cake on the plate and sighed.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started. The man looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Yes Naruto?" The man asked.

"Is it okay if I save my cake?" Naruto asked. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and bent down and whispered into his ear.

"You want Sakura to be here, don't you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Well I wouldn't blame the kid. I heard from Sakura's parents today that a little love connection was going on between them." She said. Naruto blushed and everyone stared. Tsunade nodded. "Yep, and from what I heard Sakura gave Naruto a special gift of her own, just for him." She said.

"Dude what's ya get?" Kiba asked frantically. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"C'mon Naruto tell us!" Ino shouted. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone because my little brother is here and besides, it's my business, not anyone else's." Naruto answered. Kishimaru, of course, knew what was going on. The boy wasn't stupid. When his older brother didn't tell him something, it was usually something too mature for him, and which Kishimaru figured out what happened last night. But he just smiled and kept it too himself. The room filled with groans of displeasure as Naruto's answer made them all more curious, but deprived of it. "Okay, how about we get off of this kick and I open my presents?" Naruto asked.

"Open mine first big brother!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto chuckled and nodded. He walked over and found a small package wrapped in blue wrapping paper with small sallow moon designs all over it. Naruto's eyes caught the giant box that lay on the floor, but he just walked over and sat down next to Kishimaru. He opened the gift and saw that it was a box, and inside the box was a smaller velvet black box. Naruto took it out and opened it. Every bodies eyes went wide as they saw a gold mans chain. Kishimaru smiled proudly. Naruto's was mesmerized by it and looked at Kishimaru, who smiled sweetly. Naruto wrapped his brother in a hug and Kishimaru giggled.

"Thanks squirt! Thanks a lot! I'll never take it off!" Naruto shouted with glee. Kishimaru nodded. It cost quite a bit to bye that chain, but it was worth it as Naruto put it on along with his other necklace that Tsunade gave him. "So, how do I look?" Naruto asked. They smiled and put their thumbs up.

"Pretty handsome there Naruto." Ino said with a blush. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who was looking at the large box on the floor in confusion.

"What's wrong squirt?" Naruto asked as he looked at the box on the floor. The small boy looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Well I never saw that box before." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at it and shrugged. "Well…NEXT PRESENT!" Kishimaru shouted. Next Naruto received Kakashi's gift. It was fairly sized, about medium. It was wrapped in orange and black wrapping paper. Naruto opened it and slid out the box. He looked at the box and opened it, and then to his surprise he found out what his teacher got him. Naruto blushed madly and looked at his sensei, who was smiling. "Well whaddya get big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto sweat-dropped and held up the gift, putting a smile on his face and a thumbs up. Kishimaru's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "IT'S THE ICHA ICHA PARADISE SERIES!?" Kishimaru shouted. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yep, it took me quite a while to find them all, but I did. Happy birthday Naruto, hope you like them." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at the colored books, and it reminded him of his dead perverted sensei. They all looked at him as he sighed, a gloomy look on his face. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to his student. Naruto looked at the man.

"It just reminds me of Jiraiya…he used to write these books all the time…and now he's not around any more…" Naruto said as he gripped the books tightly. The silver haired shinobi sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The teen looked at his sensei.

"We know you miss him Naruto…but he's in a better place now…with what he wanted the most." Kakashi stated with a crinkled eye, smiling as perverted thoughts entered his mind about what Jiraiya was looking at right now.

_In Heaven_

The old pervert was at the bath-houses, using his spy glass to do his 'research' and was doing good, until he sneezed.

"_ATCHOO!" _The man shouted. _"Hmm, some beautiful girl must be talking about me." _He said as he looked through a peep hole into the woman's bath-house. But…they weren't there. He got confused, until something tapped him on the shoulder. He gulped as he looked behind him and saw the woman he was looking at glaring at him with towels around them. _"Hello ladies, nice day…to…day?" _Jiraiya said as he was beaten mercilessly by the woman. Away from the springs watching him was Minato and Kushina, along with Sarutobi laughing their asses off!

"_Oh man he never gives up does he?!" _Minato shouted as he held his gut. Kushina took a deep breath and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"_I guess not!" _She answered. The two stopped laughing as Sarutobi chuckled.

"_Well, well, that's my perverted student for you!" _Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Kushina cocked an eyebrow.

"_And you weren't perverted back then?" _Kushina asked with her arms crossed. Sarutobi blushed and let out a hardy laugh.

"_Well my dear that may be true, but I never had my moments all the time like him down there." _The old man said. Minato chuckled and looked below the clouds. Kushina and Sarutobi looked as he uncovered the clouds and peered into Naruto's party. Minato smiled as he saw his first born son having a good time. He looked at his second son and saw him looking at a package on the table. Minato got a closer look and his eyes turned white anime style.

"_Minato dear, what's wrong?" _Kushina asked. She looked and saw what Kishimaru was holding, and her eyes turned white.

"_MY BABY BOY IS LOOKING AT THOSE FILTHY BOOKS!?" _Minato shouted. Sarutobi looked and chuckled holding his belly.

"_My, my, my, it seems as though Naruto got those Icha Icha books for his birthday!" _The old man said. Soon as they knew it the old pervert was over there in a flash.

"_What is this, my student has my books with him!?" _Jiraiya said as he peeked through the clouds. He saw the books Kishimaru was holding and gave a perverted giggle." Well whaddya know, would ya look at that? My students got a few books now." He said smiling. Minato and Kushina gritted their teeth and clenched their fists as they shook anime style in anger, their eyes still white.

"_YOU FILTHY OLD PERVERT, MY YOUNGER SON IS LOOKING AT THAT SHIT!" _Kushina shouted as she slammed the poor old man on the head, knocking him through the cloud hole. Minato cracked his knuckles, along with Kushina as they both jumped down the hole. Sarutobi sighed and jumped down, following them.

_At Naruto's party_

Naruto felt better now that he had a talk with Kakashi. He looked over and saw Kishimaru holding his books with a smile.

"I hope you're not going to read those squirt." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked over and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not gonna be a pervy sage." He said. Naruto chuckled as Kishimaru set the books on the table. "Thanks Kakashi…I wish my sensei was here right now, along with my mom and dad." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and wished. They all smiled as Naruto opened his eyes and more packages continued coming. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were watching it all, smiles on their faces. Kushina put her head on Minato's shoulder and he grinned.

"My boys grown up so fast." Minato said.

"Yes he has dear, yes he has…and you know what I think?" She asked. Minato looked at her, along with Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"What dear?" He asked. Kushina giggled.

"I think we should make his wish come true, right after they all leave." Kushina answered. Minato nodded and looked at his two sons.

"C'mon lets go over to him. They can't see us anyway." Minato said. They all nodded and walked over to the couch where Naruto was un-wrapping his gift from Hinata and Kiba. What he got was a nice dog-tag. It was quite long and on the front it had a picture of a fox, and on the back it said the words 'Born to be wild' Naruto chuckled as he read the words and looked at Kiba and Hinata.

"Thanks guys, I really wanted one of these for my birthday." Naruto stated.

"Yeah right Naruto. We saw you eyein' those books. Can't wait to read your porn tonight, eh?" Kiba joked. Naruto laughed.

"Nope I can't wait." Naruto said sarcastically. Kishimaru, not knowing sarcasm gasped as he put a hand to his mouth.

"My big brother's a pervy now!" He shouted. They all laughed and Naruto explained what he meant by sarcasm. "Oh, okay. Phew! I thought my big brother was going to become a pervy sage. But okay!" The small boy said. Naruto chuckled. Minato and Kushina looked at each other and smiled. Sarutobi laughed at Jiraiya as the old man ranted about not reading his books. The next present came and it was from Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto opened the box and found a nice bottle of cologne inside.

"HEY! Nice!" Naruto shouted as he opened the lid and took a whiff. The scent was like polo cologne. He sprayed a few squirts on his neck and smiled as he put it back into its case. "Thanks guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Anytime Naruto." Ino said as she flustered from the scent. Shikamaru smiled and put a thumbs up. The other presents were from Kurenia, Guy and Lee, Chouji, Shino, Tenten and Neji. From Kurenia Naruto got a nice ramen stand that he could eat at. From Chouji Naruto got a supply of his favorite ramen. From Guy and Lee, Naruto got an orange jumpsuit, just like theirs, except the different color. From Shino Naruto got a nice set of sunglasses that were dark and shady, just like his own along with a black and orange bandana, and then from Tenten and Neji, Naruto got a box of, orange and black, condoms just in case something was 'going on' and baby making wasn't what he or Sakura really wanted. Naruto chuckled and thanked everyone, and then looked at the large box on the floor. He walked over and lifted it up. It was quite a load as he set it down. Everyone gathered around as Naruto started to unwrap it slowly. It was a plain box that had tape as Naruto dug it out. He saw there were air holes on the side and it perplexed him. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all got closer as Naruto opened the box. When he opened it, Sakura came bursting out in a sexy suit!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Every body got a nose-bleed at what she was, or what she really wasn't, wearing! She was wrapped up in a nice little birthday suit that made her look like a present. But she was almost bare to the skin as the pink ribbons covered her breasts and sexual areas, leaving bare skin. Naruto looked at her and she winked at him. She kissed his lips and rubbed his cheeks. Jiraiya and Sarutobi had passed out from blood loss, while Minato was blushing like mad. Kushina was wiping her nose.

"Damn! That little girls got a nice body-" Minato shouted but before he cold finish Kushina smacked the side of his head. "Owe!" He shouted and rubbed his head. "I was going to say that it's nice for Naruto. I already got you sweetie." Minato said. "Hmm, I wonder if Naruto got laid yet." Minato thought out loud. Kushina grunted angrily at her husband, and he just grinned.

"Most likely they both made love, since she's wearing that thing! Or they're about to after everyone leaves!" Kushina shouted. Minato winked at her and watched his second son, who was looking his way for some reason. Kishimaru, as soon as he saw Sakura, covered his eyes to keep himself from passing out from blood. But as soon as he opened his eyes and looked in a different direction, he saw them and stared in awe as his eyes widened.

"Kushina…" Minato started. She stopped ranting.

"What now!?" Kushina shouted. Minato pointed a finger.

"look…" He said. She looked and her anger vanished. Their baby boy was looking their way. "do you think he can see us?" Minato asked.

"I don't know dear. Maybe we should try something to see if he does see us." Kushina said. She and Minato walked around the couch. They saw Kishimaru's eyes following them. The couple couldn't believe it…Kishimaru was looking at them! Kishimaru looked at the two figures staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them…they were still there. Kishimaru looked at Naruto, who was having an all-out make out session with Sakura and bets were being placed to see how long they could stand it. Kishimaru just looked at Minato and Kushina, who were just as shocked as he was.

"Big brother," Kishimaru started. Naruto and Sakura stopped for a bit as Kishimaru tugged on Naruto's jacket.

"Yeah squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Look…" He said and pointed his finger. Naruto looked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay? I see the ceiling?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and then back at…nothing? He looked around, but didn't see them.

"But-but-but-but-but I saw two people here just a second ago, and now they're gone!" Kishimaru shouted as he looked behind the couch and around the room. Naruto looked at Sakura as she shrugged. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You look sexy tonight. Were did you get that outfit from?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed.

"I bought it, but I'm not going to tell you where." Sakura answered and kissed him again. Naruto growled as he kissed his beloved beauty. He grabbed her and set her on his lap. Sakura blushed as she straddled him, through her, nearly naked body. Her stomach growled and her face gave a tint of red…an bit embarrassed.

"Hungry? I saved you some cake that we can both eat." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him confused.

"You mean you didn't eat yet?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Well I ate hot dogs and a hamburger, but not cake without you." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto you're so sweet!" She shouted as she cuddled into his body bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone watched as they kissed. Kakashi smiled and brought Sakura a robe along with Naruto's cake. She smiled and put it on and tied it. Kakashi brought them two forks, and they looked at the cake, only to see an orange and pink candle on it, and both were lit. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. "I love you Naruto." Sakura said smiling. Naruto chuckled.

"I love you too Sakura, I really do." He answered her and they both blew out the candles, and then kissed. Everyone clapped as the smell of candle filled the air. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi, who had revived, smiled and clapped at the same time. Naruto and Sakura began to eat. It was a cheesecake! They both smiled as they fed each other at times. They were done a few seconds later. "Man that was good!" Naruto shouted as he patted his belly and fell back, Sakura sitting on his lap.

"I must say that was the best cake I've ever had to!" Sakura said happily. Naruto looked around.

"Hey, I wonder who threw this party for me anyway?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him and their eyes drifted towards Kishimaru. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon walked over to him.

"It was Kishimaru who threw this party for ya boss." Konohamaru whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and looked at his brother, who was looking at Naruto's presents.

"Yeah, it was Kishimaru who decided to throw it." Udon whispered.

"Really?" Naruto asked back.

"Really, we had no idea it was your birthday yesterday until Kishimaru found out when he looked at his calendar. He always keep the special updates, but he often forgets too. So it's a good thing he remembered about the party, or there wouldn't even be one today." Moegi explained. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and extended his arm and pulled the small boy over and gave him a hug. Kishimaru giggled as hugged back.

"Happy birthday big brother!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto smiled and whispered in the small boys ear.

"Thanks for throwing me this party squirt." Naruto said. The small boy smiled with a small blush across his face.

"You're welcome big brother. After all we're family and I love you!" Kishimaru shouted and hugged Naruto again. Naruto laughed and everyone smiled and Guy looked at the clock.

"Well whaddya know! It's pretty late everyone, so I suggest we all go home and get some rest now!" Guy shouted.

"Yes Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted saluting him. They all sighed and said 'happy birthday to Naruto' and 'good-bye' and left. Sakura saw Kishimaru looking around and cocked her head in curiosity.

"Kishimaru, are you looking for something?" Sakura asked. The small boy looked at her and nodded.

"I was looking for these other people that were here at the party…they looked like mom and dad." The small boy said. Sakura's eyes widened as the small boy sighed and looked around the room, not seeing his parents anywhere. Kishimaru sighed again and closed his eyes. Sakura watched as Kishimaru's eyes shot wide open. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Kishimaru shouted as he ran over to the table where Naruto's wrapped presents once were. Sakura looked at him in confusion, and then her eyes widened as he pulled out a very, very, VERY long box that was wrapped in a dark sapphire. She walked over and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "I forgot about this present. I got it for my big brother, but I forgot it was here, silly me." Kishimaru said as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura looked around, but didn't see Naruto. She sighed and looked at the small boy, who eagerly awaited Naruto to give his big brother his second present.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah?!" Naruto shouted from his room.

"C'mon Kishimaru, lets go give it to him in his room." Sakura suggested. Kishimaru nodded and followed Sakura into Naruto's room. When they saw him Kishimaru nearly fainted. Naruto was reading Jiraiya's book! Naruto looked up and smiled. He closed the book and set it beside him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked. Sakura's mouth was down to the floor!

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted waving her hands. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Naruto asked, not getting her swaggering.

"You were reading that book! You're not going to turn into a perv now are you?!" Sakura shouted a bit angry. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to turn into a perv. I just thought I should read them because my teacher might like it if I did. I really don't wanna read them…but this is all I have left of my teacher now." Naruto explained. Sakura stopped her swaggering and looked at him. Kishimaru snapped out of his stage and looked at his brother. Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi and most importantly Jiraiya were all stupefied. Naruto sighed. "But at least I have some things to remember him by, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned her astonishment into a smile and sat on the bed next to him and kissed his lips. Kishimaru smiled through his cloak and walked over to his brother with the long gift. Minato cocked his eyebrows and walked over towards his second son to take a look at the gift, followed by his wife, Sarutobi and a still stupefied Jiraiya. Kishimaru looked at the gift and nodded and turned it around. He then extended his hands out. Naruto and Sakura looked at the gift, along with the group of ghostly four standing near them. "Squirt, what's this?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru giggled.

"It's my second gift to you silly. I forgot about it, but then I remembered and now I'm giving it to you." Kishimaru explained. Naruto smiled and took the long box. It was incredibly light. Naruto looked to see a card attached and opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I know dad would want me to give this to you, and that he wanted you to lead the clan. It's said that the leader of our clan carries around this item as a symbol of pride and honor towards the family. I found it in mom and dad's house. So I just thought you might like this gift for your birthday. Hope you like it!_

_From your Baby Brother,_

_Squirt_

_P.S. Happy Birthday Big Brother! Love you lots!_

Naruto smiled and ruffled Kishimaru's hair. This made Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi and Jiraiya smile. Naruto unwrapped the paper and saw it was a brown card-board box. He undid the tape on the sides and lifted the top off. Everyone, except Kishimaru's, eyes widened in awe. Inside the box was a beautiful sword case that was decorated in beautiful gold, black, sapphire and silver. On the swords case itself were the imprints of twin dragons, sliding up and down the case. Naruto looked at the hilt to see that it was decorated in gold and silver. The gold part was the place to grip, and the silver was the hand guard. Naruto carefully lifted the sword out of the box. Minato's eyes were wide as he stared at the sword. Naruto's was also in shock as he gripped the handle and pulled out the sword with a 'clink' letting him know that the snuggly fit sword was now able to come out.

He pulled out the steel blade all the way. Only fact was the blade wasn't metallic at all, it was a pure gold and silver blade that looked sharp enough to cut through a mans body in one single blow! Naruto saw that the sword was both gold and silver on the left and right sides, separating the gold from silver vertically. The part where the blade was, was the gold part and on the other side was the silver, and the tip of the sword was arched into a perfect head of a triangle, making it look as though just touching the tip would mean the point going right through your finger. The craftsmanship looked like it had been worked on for an extremely long amount of time! Naruto touched the edge of the blade gently but then pulled back and looked at his fingers. They were bleeding lightly. Sakura's eyes widened more as she saw Naruto's fingers trickling with blood.

"Do you like it?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at the boy with awe as he stood there, needing to know.

"I-It's…amazing…was this…dad's sword?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru pointed on the sword and Naruto looked at it and it said the words.

"_Namikaze" _

Naruto knew it must have been his fathers sword by how the words were carefully and perfectly engraved in the sword in a vertical way. He smiled and looked at Kishimaru. Naruto slid the sword back into its casing and set it on the bed gently. He looked behind him towards Kishimaru, who looked at his brother in confusion. Naruto then wrapped Kishimaru in an embrace. The small boy smiled and hugged Naruto back. Minato's eyes stayed wide as he saw the casing of his beloved sword on his sons bed. Kushina looked at Minato, only to see him in shock. Kushina put a hand on her husbands shoulder. Minato looked at her and saw a smile on her face.

"He's grown up now dear." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Jiraiya and Sarutobi smiled as Minato's eyes were back to normal width. They separated and looked at Naruto and Kishimaru who were still sharing their brother-to-brother moment. Minato smiled as he looked at his sons.

"Indeed, my son's all grown up now Kushina…he's now the leader of the Namikaze clan, for sure." Minato said. Kushina looked at her sons as they separated from their hug. Naruto stood up and looked at Sakura, who was only clad in a robe to keep her new 'outfit' from showing. Naruto kissed her lips softly and Kishimaru looked outside, only to see the moon up and rising, making the dimly lit room seem like the sun.

"Well Big brother, I gotta go home now, bye." Kishimaru said as he walked towards the door. Naruto watched as Kishimaru stopped and turned around with a smile. "…oh, and happy birthday big brother." Kishimaru said and left the room. Naruto watched as he disappeared around the corner of his door and looked at the sword on his bed. He saw Sakura looking at it and touching the case gently as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Naruto smiled and sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Sakura felt his gentle touch and smiled and looked behind her to see him smiling at her. Slowly his hands began to remove the robes tie, and then he pulled it off, revealing her suit she decided to wear for him.

His hands started to caress her body gently. She gave a moan as his hot hands caressed her bodily form. Naruto started to get hard again, feeling that this was a perfect moment to make sure that he was, without a doubt, a father of a child. He found where the fabric could be removed, seeing it as a bow. She was like a human present. He undid the bow in the back and the fabric came off without any trouble. Her naked body was all to him as he laid her down on his bed of in their chamber of love. Naruto got up and closed the door and walked back over to his beauty, who was lying on her stomach. Naruto undressed himself until he was like her, exposing his hot, naked body to her like she was him. He got on the bed and got on top of her and laid on her body, positioning himself at the point of which she would give birth to their children.

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto kissed her neck gently.

"Yes, my pink-haired beauty?" He answered back in a question.

"I love you." Sakura said. Naruto kissed her neck again and trailed it down her back.

"I love you too. And Sakura…" He added. She turned her head.

"Yes?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"I was wondering…you know the first time last night?" Naruto asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Yes Naruto…of course I do…why?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"Well, do you think our child will come out like that, or normal?" He asked. This was a shock to Sakura as she gave a slight gasp, widening her eyes. Naruto just looked at her and put his head in the crevasse of her neck. She thought for a long time, and Naruto passed it by as he kissed the trench of her neck gently. She reached a conclusion.

"Well…will you still be wanting to take care of it?" Sakura asked. Naruto was shocked at her answer.

"Of course I am Sakura! I'll never let our child go through what I had in the past, never!" Naruto shouted. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"As long as you and I are willing to make the commitments to take care of our babies, then that's fine with me." Sakura answered him. Naruto smiled and nodded as he pushed into her clit gently. Sakura sighed in pleasure and Naruto laid down upon her tiny frame. He pushed in more and more and then pulled out, making sure she was alright with his abnormal size, that he wished for. Her sighs of pleasure said 'yes' and Naruto started to thrust in and out more and more, picking up more speed and going in harder and harder into her. Sakura gasped, groaned and moaned as Naruto did his ultimate duty of making love with her. Out in the living room Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi were sitting on the couch talking while Naruto and Sakura made love. Minato looked around, but found no Jiraiya.

"_Hey, where'd that old pervert go?" _Minato asked. Kushina looked around and Sarutobi as well, but found nothing. The only thing they could hear in the silence were the moans from Naruto and Sakura, which made both Minato and Kushina ready for action. Finally they heard a perverted giggled from Naruto's door. Minato's eyes grew wide with anger as he marched over to his sons door. Kushina cracked her knuckles and Sarutobi sighed.

"_When will that student of mine give up?" _The old man asked as he followed the two, VERY ANGRY parents. Jiraiya was listening at the door, hearing moans of love, lust and pleasure filtering the apartments room.

"_Man this boy can sure please a woman!" _Jiraiya said as anime tears fell down his eyes, proud that his student was getting pussy. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked, only to see two angry parents behind him as their eyes gleamed like fire! Jiraiya sweat-dropped and put an innocent smile on his face. "This isn't what it looks like!" He said, begging for mercy.

"_Really…so I guess hearing over our son having sex with his girl isn't what this looks like? Because I think it is." _Minato said, his arms folded across his chest.

"_GRRR! YOU OLD PERVERT I'M GONNA KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAN'T DIE ANYMORE!" _Kushina shouted in anger as she grabbed Jiraiya by his collar and dragged him into the living room. Minato followed, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to pound his teacher into the ground for over-hearing his sons and daughter-in-laws love moans.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

It was clear to Sakura that Naruto was a COMPLETE BEAST! HE BANGED HER HARDER AND HARDER UNTIL SHE THOUGHT SHE COULDN'T BREATH ANYMORE! HER MOANS FILLED THE ROOM AND MIXED WITH NARUTO'S LIKE THE CHEMISTRY OF UNDOUBTED LOVE! Naruto thrust faster and faster into Sakura, making her moans, groans and gasps become heavier and quicker! Naruto thrust in more and more, and as he did they both felt something very familiar coming! Naruto groaned and moaned as he thrust harder and harder, doing what he needed to do when following the Principals of Lust. Sakura's arms and legs were spread out completely as her head looked to the left at the door, feeling what she wanted from Sasuke, coming right from Naruto's sweat and heart. She closed her eyes as her body moved forward and backwards on the bed, all from Naruto's dead centered thrusts. She felt like heaven had come again. She felt herself about to cum soon! Naruto finally took al of his cock out from her and in one, heavy, lightning quick thrust blew right into her with all his might, his sweat flying everywhere and every which way it could. The thrust was so strong it made them both cum as their grunts mixed together, along with their juices of purity and lust. Naruto panted heavily and fell on Sakura gently, as not to crush her body under his own. As sweat beaded down Naruto's chest, arms, forehead and every other part of his body, he looked at Sakura only to see her eyes closed with a soft smile on her face. Naruto chuckled lightly and kissed her lips.

"**Awe, isn't that sweet? All that list and love must've knocked her out cold." **Kyuubi said.

"_Well I had to make sure I was a daddy, didn't I?" _Naruto asked.

"**You'll be a fine father Kit. Your own father is just as proud as I am." **Kyuubi said. Naruto cocked his eyebrows.

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Well you had sex a second time! Wouldn't you think your father would be proud of you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto thought and smiled.

"_I think so, but now I'm (yawn) tired…night." _Naruto said as he pulled the covers over him and Sakura. He laid right back on her, making him her personal blanket, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"**Good night Kit." **Kyuubi said and fell asleep.

_Hours later_

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi stood at Naruto's door. Minato looked a his wife and saw her nervousness glazed onto her face.

"_Don't worry dear, everything's going to be fine." _Minato said smiling. Kushina looked at him and seeing his smiling face gave her courage.

"_Okay…ready dear?" _Kushina asked. Minato nodded and opened the door. They all walked into the dark room and heard light snoring from Naruto. Minato saw his son, still on top of Sakura, glued on her. Jiraiya smiled and walked over to his student, Minato and Kushina eyeing him to make sure he didn't do anything perverted. The man walked up to Naruto and sat on his bed.

"_I tell ya kid, its been a while. You've grown up so much since I last saw you when you were fifteen…and now look at ya…you're a man now. And one more thing…make sure this little lady's always pleased, or I'll come back and kick your ass boy." _Jiraiya said smiling at his student. Minato walked over, along with Kushina, to Naruto's bed. Minato looked at his sleeping son and gave a smile that Naruto had inherited.

"_I wish I was alive son. I know what you had gone through and I wished that I was there to support you like a real father would…please forgive me, but I couldn't let the village be destroyed by the Kyuubi…because if I let that happen, you would never have had met this girl. You're the leader of the clan now son, and make sure you take good care of the squirt for your mother and I, alright?" _Minato asked, not really hoping to hear and answer. Kushina sat on the bed and looked at her sleeping boy.

"_My…you have grown up haven't you sweetie? I'm also sorry for not being there for you when you were little…but life is just that way…and when it means sacrificing yourself to make room for your child…well…that's just how it is. I love you and I always will Naruto, don't forget that." _The woman said and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. They looked at Sarutobi who had his hands behind his back like a wise old man would. The old man walked over and looked at Naruto.

"_You have, indeed, grown Naruto…I just wished that I could've seen you grow while I was alive, like you father had all those times ago. But unfortunately the world was too cruel to us to let that happen, but at least you and Sakura are happy now. Make us proud Naruto, and a word of advice from me is…don't make Kishimaru into a pervert like Jiraiya." _The Third Hokage said with a hearty laugh at the end. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi stared at Naruto and Sakura as they both slept.

"_Happy Birthday son…I just wish you were awake right now to hear us say it." _Minato said, not hoping for an answer.

"Thanks…dad." Naruto said in his sleep. They were all shocked, especially Minato. Sarutobi chuckled again.

"_Well Minato, it seems he could hear us after all." _The old man said. The three nodded and Minato sighed.

"_Well, we'd better get going now. And I hope those babies come quick, because I can't wait to see what these two made." _Minato stated.

"_Oh, I can't wait either, lets cross our finger Minato." _Kushina said. They all nodded and with one last look and Naruto disappeared into the night air.

_9 months later_

It had been 9 months already! Naruto and Sakura, who was really big, were both walking down the streets of Konoha. Naruto knew that the babies could come any minute and was alert for what might happen. The two were just walking over to the market, since they needed supplies from the store. The reached it and saw people offering trades in carts and other things like that. Fruit was on sale and milk was cheap, although most other things like poultry were expensive as hell making it hard to buy what Naruto and Sakura wanted! They both looked around, buying fruits and vegetables. As they were looking around, many of the villagers saw Sakura and started to whisper again about the baby. Naruto heard it all and sighed and ignored it and kept looking around. Sakura reached out for a package of meat and the man smiled.

"A baby eh?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, yes." She answered. The man smiled.

"Well then I'm glad to see young ones finally about to be born one day. That'll be three-hundred and fifty yen please." The man said. (3.50 cents) Sakura reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. She was about to give the man the money when she gasped. She dropped the money and her eyes widened. The man cocked and eyebrow. "Uh, ma'am, are you okay?" The man asked. Sakura didn't say a word as her mouth hung right open. Naruto looked over and saw her standing there.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her. It was silent as Naruto walked up to her. "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked. She didn't say a word as her face went pale. Finally she looked at him, her eyes dull and face pale. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"N-N-Naruto…it's coming." Sakura said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

'What's coming?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"The-the-the-the baby." She answered.

"Oh okay……" He said. Naruto then scooped Sakura up like lightning and rushed toward the hospital shouting, "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY! MY GIRFRIENDS HAVING A BABY!" Everyone in front of them saw Naruto running like the wind with Sakura, about to give birth, in his hands. They gasped and got out of the way. Naruto ran faster and faster and faster as he looked around for the hospital. He spotted it and blew right through the doors and shouted. "I NEED AN EMERGENCY ROOM NOW! THERE'S A BABY ON THE WAY!" The nurses stood up and luckily, Tsunade was there.

"ALRIGHT LADIES GET MOVING NOW!" Tsunade shouted. They nodded and got Sakura onto a stretcher and started to run through the hospital hallways, nearly running any one in the way over. Naruto looked at Sakura to see her breathing hard. He gripped her hand.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay now." Naruto soothed. Sakura said nothing as she laid there staring at him. Naruto kissed her lips softly and they entered the emergency room. Naruto took off Sakura's cloths and got her into a hospital gown at the speed of light, excited that the day had finally come! Naruto spread her legs out and Tsunade positioned herself with her hands out.

"Okay Sakura I need you to push!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura nodded and Naruto grabbed her hand and she pushed, making painful grunts. As she pushed tears formed in her eyes and her face turned red. Naruto brushed the tears away kissing her cheek and gripped her hand tighter. "PUSH SAKURA!" Tsunade bellowed. Sakura pushed and then took a breath.

"C'mon baby, you can do it c'mon, lets get this baby out." Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S GIVING BIRTH!" Sakura shouted.

"I know Sakura, but I helped make this baby, so I have to help you get it out." Naruto said. They were all speechless as Sakura looked at him. Naruto smiled and kissed her lisp softly. "Now just relax and look only at me, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura took deep breaths and Naruto stroked her hair gently as she pushed and tried to relax. She squeezed his hand harder and harder…but Naruto ignored his pain and continued to try and soothe Sakura. She took deep breaths and pushed more and more and finally, Naruto's ears heard crying come within the room. Naruto looked over to see his baby boy crying. But his eyes widened when he saw the babies body. The baby had fox ears, whiskers and a small tail. The baby also had hair that was red on top and blond on the bottom, mixing the colors in. Tsunade looked at Naruto and glared at him.

She clipped the cord and clamped it and then put the baby in a blue blanket and gave it to him and went back to her position. Naruto looked at the crying baby in his hands and prayed. _"Please Kami, please don't let my son go through what I have, I beg of you." _Naruto prayed and kissed his sons head. Naruto walked over to Sakura and saw her trying to get the baby out. Naruto grabbed her hand again and sighed. "Relax Sakura…" Naruto whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened as the other baby came out. It was the girl this time, and she seemed normal. No foxy ears, a tail or whiskers. Tsunade clipped the cord and clamped it and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. She handed it to Sakura and looked at Naruto and the other baby and sighed.

"Poor boy's going to have a tough life ahead of him." She said.

"No…he won't." Naruto said, his tongue hinting the words like the gold and silver steel that made Namikaze blade. Tsunade heard the sharp tongue and looked at him. "I've been going through pain all my life, and just because my son looks like he does now, doesn't mean shit. My son won't live through that pain with me, even when I'm Hokage." He said. His tongue sounded like it had been dipped in silver. His tongue sounded like a silver snake, hissing the words. Tsunade fro once in her life gulped at Naruto's immense talk. She had never been afraid of him in any way, shape or form…but this new Naruto made her nervous. She looked at him and saw the fire ablaze in his sapphire eyes.

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it. Be there for him whenever he needs it, or I'll be there to kick your ass." Tsunade said and left the room, along with the other nurses. Naruto thought.

"_That was ironic, I once heard those very same words…but from who?" _Naruto asked himself. Kyuubi shrugged and looked at the baby.

"**Awe he looks adorable Kit. If I could I'd adopt him as my own son, he looks like his ol' grandpa Kyuubi." **The fox said grinning. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura, who was looking at her son she had just given birth to. Naruto smiled and walked over to the side of the bed and put the baby in her arms and kissed her lips. She was pale…pale as an opal that had just lost its color. Naruto could see it, but smiled.

"See, there's our two babies." Naruto said with a cool smile. Sakura looked and nodded.

"They're perfect Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and sighed and looked out from the window. What he saw completely baffled him. He saw his own mother and father, staring at him through the window. Sakura looked at his expression and looked to where he was looking. She gasped as she saw Minato and Kushina, walking towards them both. Naruto was shocked and stunned that he could not move. Minato looked at the babies and smiled.

"_Nice work son." _Minato said. Kushina giggled and looked at Sakura, seeing her pale.

"_Now you know what I went through. But look what you both have now. Two beautiful babies. And they looked so cute. The boy though…" _Kushina stopped when Naruto looked at her. Kushina sighed and looked at Minato, who was staring at his grandson. Naruto smiled and looked at his dad.

"Can't believe you guys are here." Naruto stated. Minato smiled.

"_Well of course, you'd think we'd miss out on seeing the birth of our sons children? Hell no. Just promise me son," _Minato started. They looked at him, especially Naruto. _"…promise me you'll never leave your son out in the cold world we live in, got it?" _Minato asked.

"Got it." Naruto answered. Minato grinned and looked at the babies.

"_May we see them?" _Minato asked. Naruto shrugged and gestured for them to look. Kushina awed as Sakura gave her the baby girl. Minato looked at the son and sighed. Naruto gulped and Minato cradled the baby. _"You remind me of my son ya little scamp. Are you gonna give mommy and daddy a run for their money when you're older?" _Minato said in a childish voice towards the baby. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. Kushina rocked the girl back and forth while bumping up and down. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who was DEAD tired.

"Alrighty!" Naruto stretched. He took off his shoes and his jacket, revealing his navy blue, sleeveless, muscle shirt. He walked over to the other side and o on the bed and cuddled with Sakura. Kushina looked at her son, seeing him have his fathers bulging arms. Minato grinned as both parents held Naruto and Sakuras babies. Naruto cuddled with Sakura. He noticed that she was in pretty bad condition now. She was hook up to cords that were everywhere! He kissed her head and Minato and Kushina handed the babies over to their son. Naruto gladly took them and put them in between him and Sakura. He smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Minato and Kushina pulled up a couple of chairs and sat down, just as they thought all was clear, the door burst open and Naruto's friends and sensei's, Sakura's parents and Kishimaru came running in. But they all stopped when they saw Minato and Kushina eyeing them and covered their lips with their fingers as to say 'BE QUIET!'

"Uh, guys maybe you should come back another time." Kishimaru said. They looked at each other and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at their daughter, seeing the babies. They both smiled and walked into the room and over to their daughter. Kakashi walked in and saw his teacher Minato and nearly had a cow!

"Minato-sensei!?" Kakashi shouted in surprise.

"_Shh!" _Minato scolded putting his finger to his lips, but smiled and nodded and gave him a look that said 'We'll talk later' Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto and smiled to see him sleeping soundly with Sakura.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Mrs. Haruno asked wiping away her tears of joy.

"That they do honey." Mr. Haruno answered her. Minato looked at Kishimaru, who was shocked again.

"_Hey squirt, c'mon and see the babies." _Minato said. Kishimaru walked over to his father and Minato lifted him over his head so Kishimaru could see. The small boy's eyes lit up like fires as he saw the cute babies sleeping soundly.

"Wow daddy, they're so cute." Kishimaru whispered. Minato chuckled and Kushina smiled.

"_Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" _Kushina asked. Kishimaru gasped and looked to se his mother.

"Mommy!" Kishimaru shouted. Kushina put a finger to her lisp to quiet him and nodded. Kishimaru smiled and looked at his big brother, who was sleeping soundly. They all just watched, and Minato looked around.

"_Where's Jiraiya? He was supposed to be here." _Minato said. Kushina grunted angrily.

"_C'mon, I know where he is." _Kushina said. Minato groaned and they both got up.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kishimaru asked.

"_We're going to the hot springs son to get your uncle Jiraiya." _Minato answered. Kishimaru giggled.

"He's such a pervy sage." Kishimaru giggled. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno sighed and looked at each other.

"Well shall we go teach the old pervert a lesson dear?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"You be we will, that damned idiot! How dare he peep on woman like that!" She shouted and ran out the door. Mr. Haruno smiled and looked at Sakura.

"_You're all grown up now Sakura." _Mr. Haruno said and walked out the door. Naruto and Sakura snuggled to each other. Naruto and Sakura smiled contently as they both slept, thinking of their future together.

_**DAMN! THAT WAS A WHOPPING 62 PAGES AD APPROXIMATELY 30411 WORDS! JEEZ! Well Hope you enjoyed this and sorry about the late update, but it was long, and please heed my warning THERE SHALL BE NO MORE REQUESTS FROM NOW ON! Oh and everyone, I want you to wish Starfire99 a happy, belated, birthday! Well see you later!**_


End file.
